


Mated and other mutations

by CJaneway



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Apple Flavored Lube, Apples, Ass to Mouth, Big Cock, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Mating Bites, Out of Character, Power Bottom Light, Rimming, Ryuk has dropped the note before, Scarification, Shinigami, Shinigami Eyes, Shinigami Light, Shinigami Magic, Shinigami Mate Light, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smart Ryuk, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Ryuk is just a little bit tired of Light treating him like an overgrown pet - he's been around for centuries, millennia even, and he might not have Light's sheer brain power, but he's by no means stupid. He's learned a lot from his previous playthings. The problem comes up when he starts to manipulate Light into depending on him and becomes dependent in return - this is basically a romanticized love story between a nightmarish monster that actually looks like one, and another of the same ilk that happens to look like a high-school boy.Fluff, smut, Light and Ryuk win at everything, convenient Shinigami magic makes an appearance and solves a lot of issues, and they have a lot of sex. L is treated like a pesky troglodyte with social issues.The Rape/Non-con tag is for mentions only, but I want people that might have issues with it to know.





	1. Correct your assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually finished a long fiction before I started posting it - yay me! I am proud of myself. Welcome to my deep-dive into everything Ryuk/Light because those two evil idiots deserve some nice and dark-fluffy sex with a little bit of plot and convenient Shinigami magic powering it all. Seriously, this is so self indulgent I can't even express how much I wrote this all for me - I enjoyed every word of it. I am so pleased. I hope, of course, that someone else reads this and needs to change their underwear, I'm down for that, that's high praise, but I basically just mashed all my weird ass kinks into a bag and poured it over this pairing like a porny glaze donut. Of course, some of these are mental kings, as in, I have only read about it, but reading about them makes me hot under the collar so in the bag it goes. Shake, shake, shake, and here we are. 30k+ words of porn with dubiously convenient plot. 
> 
> Also? That Out of Character tag? Respect it - Ryuk is a lot smarter, and Light is very intelligent, but not that wise - not yet.
> 
> Special thank you to reaperlight who's wonderful story "Cellmates" inspired this version of Ryuk and basically caused this entire avalanche. 
> 
> Thank you to Liz and Effie for actually listening to me bleat about this story like a mad sheep for about a week now while I've been writing it - you guys rock.
> 
> Without further ado - let's get to it!

Ryuk had noticed Light’s predisposition to treating him like a large, ungainly, powerful pet, and it annoyed him. It was time to start re-focusing the kid into something a bit better than his current self; after the fiasco of a trap L had set on local television Ryuk needed to distance the child from his foibles to get the maximum amount of fun out of him before he tapped out; either by his own hand or Ryuk’s. Light Yagami’s life wasn’t about killing people with the Death Note and building a Utopia alone, which was common in most Note recipients. It was also filled with grunt work; studying, making sure his reputation was up to par, and writing cover letters for various universities, some who might or might not have already contacted him about a possible attendance, amongst other things – Ryuk thought the extreme focus on academic learning was wasteful, but kept his own council as Light kept re-polishing the letters to perfection. Right at this very moment, Light was reading an English text, out loud, trying to refine his pronunciation; it wasn’t good enough to have the vocabulary and grammar down pat, he wanted to sound as much like a native speaker as he could, at least from what the Shinigami had heard by way of sideway mutterings. There were more than enough videos out there mocking various Asian speakers and their pronunciations, as if most native English speakers had even given a thought to the pronunciations of any of the languages found within Asia. Japan itself was home to sixteen languages, Uzbekistan had thirty-nine, the Philippines had a staggering one hundred and eighty-one. No, Light needed to sound competent in whatever language he chose to employ. He was certain that a God would be no good if he barely understood a percentage of the population he was presiding over. At least that is what he told Ryuk a few days ago.

“ _Misery is manifold. The wretchedness of earth is multiform. Overreaching the wide horizon as the rainbow, its hues are as various as the hues of that arch,_ ” Light started again, trying to sound as confident and competent as he had envisioned, his resident Shinigami could attest to the failure of that particular venture.

“I didn’t know ya were a fan of Poe, Light-o!” Ryuk commented, breaking the long silence, knowing it would startle the teen, and smirked when the entire boy twitched “Y’all have that for school?” the Shinigami asked.

“No, I am trying to improve my language skills.” Light commented, and continued to read “ _as distinct too, yet as intimately blended. Overreaching the wide horizon as the rainbow! How is it that from beauty I have derived a type of unloveliness?_ ”

“Ya need to get your consonants straight, Light-o, your r-sounds and l-sounds are still getting mixed, and yer confusing American and British pronunciations.” Ryuk said lazily as he floated over to the apple bowl to grab a big, red one. _Time to upset the little twit’s image of me_ , Ryuk thought. Light shut his book and had an odd expression on his face which translated somewhere near disbelief and curiosity.

“What would you know about that?” Light hissed, even with that odd look on his face. Ryuk was pretty sure challenging the current top student in Japan on his academia was a surefire way to get under said students’ skin.  

“Light-o, Light-o, Light-o,” Ryuk cackled condescendingly, “I was alive and very bored long before Japan even became a country.” He munched on the apple until only the stem was left, which he then proceeded to flick in Light’s general direction. “Did you know that we Shinigami had never-ending death scrolls before the Humans invented book binding? I remember carrying mine on my back in a holster.” Ryuk said conversationally before grabbing another apple, “We’d make them from human skin and expand them with our kill count.” Three chomps and the apple was gone. “And while learning human languages isn’t a necessity, it comes in handily when you want to intimidate someone or make them do something interesting.”  Another apple stem was flicked in Light’s general direction – who caught it this time, in what looked like a fit of pique.

“And what does that have to do with me?” Light looked like a petulant child as he answered, and the uproarious laughter from Ryuk was designed to enforce that. Only a petulant child would have fallen for an obvious trap such as the one this L character had set.

“ _It means you are very intelligent, child, but you lack wisdom._ ” Ryuk spoke in perfect Received Pronunciation, at least that what it could have sounded like to Light’s untrained ears – in real life it still sounded a bit foreign. Light looked torn between seizing this new learning opportunity with both hands; like Ryuk said, he wasn’t stupid, but he also wanted to react to the slight, which also underlined Ryuk’s other observation – which was something Light struggled to acknowledge, even to himself. Ryuk was going to make him; his entire venture of entertainment relied upon this child not mucking about like a high-schooler. Ryuk realized he was a high-schooler, but with his reputation for intelligence and quick decision-making he was honestly expecting a bit more.

“ _You are struggling to make sense of me, are you not_?” Ryuk continued in English and hoped Light could hear the stark difference between this Shinigami and his own earlier reading; he needed to get better if Kira was going to spread to the western world with grace – and provide Ryuk with entertainment. And the Shinigami would love it if this beautiful little boy caused havoc across the nations; now that would be interesting

“You sound like a delinquent when you speak Japanese.” Light commented, because the difference between Ryuk in English and Ryuk in Japanese weren’t just a matter of language, but also a matter of sociolinguistics.

“ _I stayed with different people when I learned the different languages_.”  Ryuk shrugged as he reached for another apple – Light was probably getting worried for his pocket money at this rate. The Shinigami was going through apples at a disturbing rate, at least according to Light, but Ryuk really couldn’t give a damn. The apples were good, and it was basically payment for Ryuk not going on a binge and mucking about with Light’s family.

“Who?” The kid asked. Because Light had shown himself to be an inherently curious being, and he devoured and assimilated knowledge at an astounding rate, even if he slotted a lot of it to fit his own sense of morality and justice. Ryuk had to get rid of that morality somehow – or at least re-focus it into something that would be more amusing; Ryuk really hated being bored.   

“ _No one you need to know_.” Ryuk flicked another apple stem at Light and hoped it made Light feel like a kouhai being lectured by his senpai – hoped it was deeply unpleasant, even as a lower-classman his upper-classmen had always treated the kid with a measure of respect due to his test scores and social abilities, at least that was what Ryuk had observed before he even interacted with the boy.

“You’ve dropped a note before.” Light stated. So, the child could make decent leaps of logic; Ryuk hoped he’d continue like that and not rush into things like a slighted three-year-old.

“ _You thought you were the first_?” Ryuk huffed amusedly “ _You’re only the most prolific_.” He added with a gleeful glance to the drawer where Light kept his note when it wasn’t in use – filled with page after page of victims.

“How many, total?” Light asked, a quiver in his voice; Ryuk then realized that the poor boy was jealous over not being the first, over not being the chosen one, special. Ryuk actually started counting on his fingers and murmuring to himself in common Deathspeak just to rankle the kid even more – if he could break down Light and re-build him, Ryuk could have decades of fun.

“Fifty-eight.” Ryuk finally settled on. “If it helps, you’re the least boring of them all.” The Shinigami said, and he switched back to Japanese effortlessly. Light, who had an inferiority complex that wasn’t exactly diminished by all of his accomplishments being treated as every day, Ryuk had noticed, probably needed that little extra bit of reassurance. He was still weak and needy; now all Ryuk had to do was make him strong, and dependent on Ryuk alone.

“How were the others boring?” Light tried to sound unaffected, yet Ryuk, with his millennia of human experience, saw through it. The Shinigami had watched Light for days before he revealed himself. A fragile ego in a fragile body, desperate for praise, yet so assured in its own superiority it made Ryuk crack up. This child was deeply interesting, and very pretty, but his intelligence was well hidden by his inexperience. Light Yagami tested exceptionally well, and he had grasped how to superficially manipulate those around him, yet Ryuk had noticed that the boy had no one truly close. Light was without the emotional support system that had caused the downfall of Ryuk’s other puppets. The support was available, his home was loving, and even his father was doing his best to not be completely absent in the face of Japanese work ethics, but Light, in his hubris had shut it all away. His father was a stepping stone to his goal, his mother was a glorified housemaid who Light just assumed would be there to do his laundry and cook his meals, and Sayu was a chance for light to show off his skills at pretending to be an emotive human. Ryuk recognized the type; Ryuk knew how to use the type. Light Yagami had the potential to be interesting beyond belief.

Usually Ryuk would just stand off, and bug his current Death Note holder for whatever he had a craving for this decade; in Light’s case, apples. And torture them a little psychologically. Light, however, was of a breed he’d only encountered once before. A young girl from the area of Nidaros had shown the same thought patterns over a thousand years before, thought she was no where near as prolific as Light – Ryuk had actually taken the time out to teach her how to write runes. The runes she learned first were the runes that made up the names of her enemies. Her father had been slaughtered in battle by a famed warrior and one by one, the warrior, and his company, had fallen. She made sure that the deaths were enough to “exclude them from the halls of Valhalla” – she was oddly vindictive for a twelve-year-old girl. Ryuk had devoured her corpse after he killed her and used her bones for some decorations – he still had a few, stashed away.

Ryuk told this story to Light. He withheld his observations on both their mental states, as Light was fragile, and Ryuk wanted his new plaything to last. Ingeborg, the girl, he’d pushed her too hard, and eventually she’d begged him to take her away. The Shinigami needed to hone Light, and in a thousand years he had observed, read, watched, and manipulated with much greater success. And he would build a foundation with Light – he would take over the boy, body and soul. Even if it went straight to the pits it was still more fun to try and fail instead of playing for sleeper skulls in a dust bowl.

Light responded beautifully. Ryuk could give him what no academic text or intellect could; stories of humanity at its worst, centuries past, of blood and violence. Ryuk would let Light keep eroding his own faith in his fellow humans, let him chip away at all the good intentions and the celebration of all the differences, and fill the void with his own presence. Light for all his intellect, still lacked the wisdom to see that Ryuk was moving in on him.

That day turned to weeks, and conversations switched between Japanese and English – Light had gotten glowing reports of his progress in pronunciation. And Ryuk told him of his world, not anything that could be used against him of course, Light was vicious when cornered and Ryuk didn’t want to kill the kid early because he got too big for his britches. He was finally growing into something more than an overly intelligent brat.

The greatest boon that came with Light’s monumental screw-up, however, showed itself when his father was chosen to be on the Kira task force. Ryuk detested the name, but thought it funny how a few deaths and some media attention had venerated Light into godhood. Of course, he’d have to tamper down the boy’s hubris. Hubris had been the downfall of many humans, and Ryuk had actually gotten somewhere with this one; he refused to have all his hard work un-done. Ryuk also wanted this horrid L character gone; Light was his plaything, and some unnamed coward of a detective had no business trying to steal away Ryuk’s fun. He hoped Light would be able to create a cult of some kind; Ryuk had seen humans do it, and being at the epicenter of one looked like so much fun.

Light proved that he was not above having means to an end when he kept logging into his dad’s computer to look at the comings and goings of the task force. Ryuk approved. That night he scratched the back of the boy’s neck while telling him of great human conquerors and their terrible reigns

The arrival of the twelve FBI agents was unfortunate, but Ryuk kept his peace – he wanted to see how his little toy managed it. Their conversations continued, and Ryuk had started interspersing their words with even more physical closeness – it wasn’t the first time he’d snagged a Note user into bed. They were always so willing, in the end, because Ryuk had systematically cut them off from everyone that ever mattered, whispered sweet nothings in their ears about immortality and Godhood. Light lapped it up like a starving kitten. Who else got to see the grotesque little homunculi Light hid inside under that polished veneer – everyone else thought he was absolutely perfect. Ryuk was getting in under his skin.


	2. Defeat your enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk starts blurring the line between wanting to use Light and actually caring for him, dun, dun, dun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're stating slow with Ryuk being a bit of a creeper and Light being about as innocent as the driven snow. I went about it in this fashion because Light being so confident in the rest of his life, yet so turned off by humans and their behavior translates in my brain as; has never been touched, does not want to be touched. Of course Ryuk is special, like, seven foot of Death God special - someone had to take this poor boy under their wings - literally. At least that's just me. Also: I bet your ass Light has a praisekink the size of the French Alps - no joke! I mean, his little narcissistic self probably loves it, even in canon! Not that anyone actually told us, but whatever, as you can clearly see, I am great at extrapolating and finding things that aren't there.
> 
> Also? Yeah, that Shinigami can't have sex rule is straight out the window. Yeeet. Swoosh, gone. Flap, flap, fall. Drop. Splat. As if they thought including that rule would deter fandom. Hah, I laugh. And write porn. Doing both those things at the same time makes me look a bit mad, but I'm not mad about it.
> 
> Onwards to the self indulgent story!

The FBI did pose a problem, eventually. A tail had been set, and Ryuk’s pet project was the focus. Light, however, the clever little thing, had read the rules Ryuk had so gracefully provided – the fact that even Ryuk had been unawares of certain abilities of the Note was fantastic. Maybe he wasn’t such a lost cause after all; there seemed to be some decent potential in there. The Shinigami could always appreciate someone who took the time to read the instructions. It was a gleeful pair who watched Light’s experiments come to fruition, and they were grotesquely inventive, and played on the Kira name perfectly, Ryuk was pleased with his pet. The Shinigami had taken particular care in praising Light for that, not excessively, the boy wasn’t ready for that, but it had been enough; the words had a physical effect, and Ryuk had pretended to go get more apples from the kitchen, and he did, but he also listened in on Light bringing himself to completion. The sounds were so sweet, and Ryuk couldn’t wait to bruise the virgin flesh of the boy that made them. He hadn’t really thought of making this relationship sexual, but it seemed Light was definitely down for dirty deeds. Ryuk would have to do some experiments on his own; was it the praise or the gruesome deaths of the inmates that caused such a sweet reaction? He hoped it was a combination, he wanted to push Light into complete ruthlessness, steal the boy’s heart and choke him with it. He would also find out of he would be receptive to Ryuk; after all, if he took the boy by force the entire charade would be over with in an instant.

“I can do this, I am a God.” Light had whispered to himself the day before his planned execution of Kiichiro Osoreda. He wrote down the name, the place, and how the entire event was going to be staged. Ryuk was impressed with the details. Ryuk, however, disliked that Light had left out his very own presence in his little self-motivation and put a hand on his shoulder, more claws than usual.

“Will you be with me?” Light looked at him from under those bangs and Ryuk was almost tempted to ruin all his hard work and break him right then.

“I will always be with you.” Ryuk promised, and made it sound much less sinister than it was. He was getting permanently burrowed under Light’s skin, and it was precious to watch such a reticent boy blossom under a Shinigami’s attention – no one who thought they knew Light Yagami would have guessed that the boy had a vulnerable streak a mile wide, and Ryuk was pleased by that, as he kept plugging holes and repairing damage, one compliment at the time. Eventually Light would need for nothing except for what Ryuk could provide.

Of course, Ryuk had to offer a deal; he’d told his dear boy about the Shinigami eyes, just in case his plan didn’t work out. Most Note users lasted a few years before their game was up; Ryuk would still have plenty of time to play with Light even if his life was shortened by half. Light had, unsurprisingly, declined. Ryuk had let him keep a little hubris – the boy was very interesting. Hopefully he was smart enough to get out of it alive; it would probably be centuries before he found another one like this.

When Oroseda’s blood was smeared across the pavement and Ray Penber’s name was in Light’s possession, Ryuk actually felt proud; his little larvae was growing – maybe he’d make it to the butterfly stage before Ryuk was done with him. That night Ryuk confessed, honestly, that Light might have been the most interesting Note user he’d ever encountered and discovered two things; it was definitely the praise that got Light going, and the boy was shamefully embarrassed by it. Both things pleased Ryuk immensely.

What really got the ball rolling when it came to ensnaring Light and his lithe little body was when, without a nudge, Light used Ray Penber to spectacular effect. The experiments were entirely useful, and Ryuk was, again, grateful to the boy for actually teaching him something; it was the first time a Note user had experimented like that and figured something out. Ryuk had watched the entire exchange between Light and Penber, struck at how confident the boy could be when he wanted to, a complete stranger to the sweet kitten that had begun to curl up beside Ryuk in bed and listened to his stories of old. Getting the FBI agent to sign his own, and eleven other, death warrants was an absolute stroke of genius. Light also commented that it was very lucky that school was out for winter vacation, if it hadn’t been, getting that set up to work would have been doable, but more work.

“Farewell, Ray Penber.” Were the words Light used to conclude his encounter with the pesky FBI agent. Ryuk could honestly appreciate his flair for dramatics, and he had praised the boy that night, praised him until the evidence of Light’s proclivities were obvious, praised him until he whimpered.

“Don’t worry, Light-o, it’s all natural.” Ryuk had whispered, as his pet tried to curl in on himself and hide his ‘shameful’ reaction. “You’re doing so well, and I am so proud of you.” Ryuk had whispered as Light shuddered in his arms, their usual story session turning into something completely different. Ryuk had no problems with using Light’s adrenaline rush to further the process; his little human was ready for its first petting. He’d placed his large palm on Light’s crotch, feeling the heat of his need.

“But you’re a Shinigami.” He breathed, but he didn’t move away or try to move Ryuk’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Light-o,” Ryuk said again “It’s all good.” He assured without moving his hand at all. “Now be a good boy, show me how good you can be.” Ryuk purred, and Light did. With the gangly thrusts of a virgin, inexperience coloring his every move, the sweet peach, which was soon ripe for the taking, used Ryuk’s hand for his own pleasure and sobbed as he came in his pants. Light Yagami was beautiful. Ryuk struggled to find a word beyond interesting for his current charge; he was surpassing Ryuk’s expectations. It was befitting of such a smart boy. Ryuk wiped tears off peach colored cheeks and told him that he had indeed been a good boy, and Light melted like butter. Ryuk spent time gently touching the shivering youth, watching how he melted under some carefully calculated attention.

“I’m sticky.” Light groaned as he awoke. Ryuk had no need for sleep, but he’d held Light through the night, his warmth and heartbeat a pleasant experience.

“You enjoyed your victory.” Ryuk rumbled as his bedmate stared up at him with bleary eyes.

“It was perfect, wasn’t it?” Light smiled, a brilliant, soft expression that actually smacked of genuine feeling and made Ryuk blink; this was the first time he’d seen Light truly pleased.

“Oh yes, you were very clever, even without the eyes you performed admirably.” Ryuk wanted to see Light tent cotton again. “You outsmarted a trained grown man, that’s practically unheard of.” Ryuk knew he was laying it on thick, but it got the desired reaction. The Shinigami prided himself on his skill; this wanton little creature was a far cry from the disillusioned boy with a grandiose purpose, and much more intriguing.

“Do you want to be good again?” Ryuk asked, because giving the illusion of choice was important; people always responded better when they thought their actions were their own.

“I do.” Light breathed as Ryuk grasped him through his sweatpants.

“I’ll even give you a treat, you’ve been so good.” Ryuk purred “Lay back and enjoy.” And Light’s eyelids fluttered as Ryuk gently massaged him, thin cotton the only barrier between Light and Ryuk’s calloused hand.

“Ryuk.” Light gasped, and it was a delightful sound; it prompted the Shinigami to move, perhaps a bit quicker than he should, and lick the boy’s exposed neck – scrape his teeth across that unblemished skin, as his thumb and forefinger coaxed Light towards another orgasm, caressing the crown with centuries of experience.

“My good little boy…” Ryuk whispered as he finished tasting the sweet sweat that had bubbled up on Light’s skin, and suddenly felt the wet bloom of the boy’s release soaking the cotton. He continued touching, lightly, until Light whined and shivered – such a sensitive little morsel.  

“Did you like your reward?” Ryuk could see the evidence, but making Light admit it would make the walls come down faster, if they were ever built up again.

“I did.” The human sounded almost drugged, flying high on the endorphins flooding his body – if Ryuk could keep him like this it wouldn’t be a hardship but watching his pet work was also a pleasure.

“Good, you deserved it.” That comment made a soft glow flare up in Light’s eyes – Ryuk knew the type; they knew they deserved whatever they wanted but having someone _tell_ them they deserved something was always the way under these people’s skin.

Ryuk let Light sneak his way out of the bedroom to the bathroom so he could get ready for the day – they still had to keep up with Light’s public front – Kira still hadn’t reached the point of global immunity yet, and Light would have to cultivate his life outside of the Death Note. It was neat knowing that Light was barely eighteen but was already felling more people than most of Ryuk’s other projects put together, the Shinigami wanted to see how his pet dealt with the coming challenges. Ryuk would bet apples on the fact that L and INTERPOL wouldn’t give up at the first setback.

Light rushed back into the room, a bit more put together than he’d been when he left. The Shinigami saw the clean lines of his business casual clothes and wanted to _rumple_ them – make his pet look a little more _alive_ and less like the dress up doll porcelain veneer he presented to the world.

“I’ll be watching you all day.” Ryuk cooed as he stepped closer to Light, who in turn moved in for physical contact; not a hug directly, more like the sensation of body against body. His forehead rested briefly on Ryuk’s lower ribcage and left a warmth that took time to fade.

“Thank you.” And the Shinigami was sure that was the first genuine expression of gratitude someone had heard from the boy in years. This game was paying in dividends. Ryuk used his claws to gently scratch Light’s scalp, and he melted into the Shinigami without much prompting. Something warm settled in the pit of Ryuk’s stomach – he wasn’t sure what it was, but he liked it.

Ryuk shadowed Light the entire day, as it was customary to hang around at the local shopping strips when students were on break and not travelling, it kept up social contact. That and Light was running out of apples. There were several annoying encounters with his overzealous classmates, yet Ryuk whispered re-assurances in his ears, told him how special he was compared to all the rabble they encountered. He primed the boy, and watched him blush and bloom, looking more alive in a public setting than Ryuk had ever seen him. The Shinigami postulated that the glow Light sported made him seem more approachable, as more students had “accidentally” wandered over to talk to the resident genius than Ryuk had observed before. One girl got very handsy and Ryuk had to tamp down the urge to use the new tricks Light had taught him to make her go away, forever. That was the girl who incessantly asked Light what he was doing for Christmas, which was less of a family holiday in Japan, and more of a romantic holiday. Light was _his_ plaything, and he almost wanted to mark the boy permanently to show it.

Light got all his shopping done, fended off his classmates admirably, with the polite porcelain face in place, and when they finally returned home and Light retired to study for his entrance exams, which was partial code for judging criminals – he did read up on a few concepts to make sure he remembered them; he did. The parents were unreasonably proud of their son for focusing so much on his academic work, but Ryuk had seen enough to where he knew that reaching the very pinnacle of the Japanese school system was nothing but a snooze for Light. The difference between his pet and the next student down in the ranking was startling; of course, Ryuk thought, his pet would have to be the best of the best. It was only befitting of a God of Death. He crooned stories in Light’s ear as he wrote, scratching his back through the shirt, and the boy relaxed into his touch, writing down the names with a lethargic air about him that Ryuk reveled in.

Ryuk knew he scored a jackpot when Light shuffled into his bedroom that night in his night clothes with a questioning look in his face.

“Have I been good?” he asked, and Ryuk loved it. The Shinigami could see that the boy was hoping for a positive answer, judging by the swell of his trousers, and too shy to ask for it. This was the one area where Light Yagami couldn’t get an ace grade by self-study.

Ryuk solidified and walked over and pulled his pet close;

“You’ve been very good.” He rumbled, and Light rolled his hips against Ryuk’s leg in response.

“Do you want another reward?” Ryuk prompted, because Light needed to think he’d accepted it of his own free will, even if Ryuk had gently been nudging him in this direction from the start; Shinigami had no morals, and such a sweet morsel would have been demanded as a sacrifice in days of old.

“Yes.” Light hissed, Ryuk could feel him grow harder against his leg. “Please.” Was added as an afterthought; the Shinigami knew Light wasn’t a polite person, not really, whatever social pleasantries he’d accumulated he’d learned to survive and flourish.

“Lay down, beautiful.” Ryuk tested out the endearment, having cottoned on to the fact that Light didn’t put much stock in gender, and was vain enough to enjoy people basking in his gorgeous looks. The test yielded results; that warm glow was back in Light’s eyes, and he moved away from Ryuk, leaving a strip of fading warmth on Ryuk’s skin.

“Like this?” Light asked, as he finished laying down on his back, staring up at the monster who was not hovering above him. Ryuk almost felt like someone had punched him in the gut; the glow in his pet’s eyes was _trust_ and was heady to realize that this prideful little creature had faith in him.

“Pants down, gorgeous, I want to give you something special” Ryuk purred “You were so good today, dealing with all those annoying people. You didn’t give away a thing.” He watched his pretty little pet fumble with the waistline of his pants, rucking up his night shirt, awkwardly lifting his hips to slide his pants down, freeing his cock, which was already straining for attention.  Light looked like a partially unwrapped present, ready for Ryuk to reveal the rest of it.

“Like this?” Light didn’t look him in the eyes, but a bright blush colored his cheeks and neck.

“Perfect. So pretty.” Ryuk rumbled and watched Light clutch at the bedding as his cock twitched. The Shinigami solidified and knelt on the bed. He spread Light’s legs so he could settle between them, Light was still blushing and not meeting Ryuk’s eyes, but a bead of fluid pearling at the tip of his straining need betrayed him. Ryuk leaned down, slowly, paying attention to Light’s face as he did so, before wrapping his long, prehensile tongue around Light’s cock, sliding it wet and hot up the entire length, capturing the beads at the tip in a burst of salty flavor at the end. The high whine that bubbled out of Light’s throat was partially cut off, as he blindly grabbed his pillow and mashed it over his face. Ryuk repeated his maneuver once more and _felt_ the muscles in Light’s thighs jump. His pet was so responsive, and absolutely delicious. It was time to ramp it up a notch; Ryuk covered his fangs with his lips and sank his mouth down around Light’s cock and listened to the muffled squeak from under the pillow, felt Light’s free arm scrabble for purchase on the sheets.

Time to give this morsel his little death and let Ryuk sample the flavors of Light Yagami.

It was delightful, and it was a perfect present for a perfect pet – Ryuk licked his lips and swallowed, feeling the warmth of untapped life spreading through his body. He gathered a shaking Light into his arms, put his clothes to rights, and cooed praise into the boy’s ears. Honestly, Ryuk felt this was almost as much of a self-treat as a Light-treat.


	3. Begin tasting your emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk is falling, falling, falling - not in and out, mind you, just in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ryuk is falling hard like a trash ass Death bird with broken wings and a mighty need for human flesh - in the carnal sense, not the carnivorous one, well, at least not when it comes to Light. I could totally imagine Ryuk watching the new Venom movie and asking Light if he could eat peoples heads without it being a big thing. Plus, it seems like Venom and Ryuk share a sense of humor; stupid humans, hurr, durr, so stupid and squishy. In my verse they also share another thing: except for one human, my human, it is not like the other idiot bi-peds and it's mine. No. I haven't been reading copious amounts of Eddie/Venom porn, I swear. No, my fingers aren't crossed behind my back, that's preposterous, they were just individually itching and I used them to scratch each other while they were on the way to scratch my back. It's called being efficient. 
> 
> Ahem. Moving on. 
> 
> I have a thing for size kink, consensual monster porn and prehensile limbs. In Ryuk's case - tongue. I mean, all that Hentai and shit? Too non-con, really. That's the reason why I tag the rape/non-con even if it's just a mention because I don't like reading it, and if there is a mention I like being warned about it. I just want some squishy ass little human enthusiastically consenting to having their nubile flesh tenderized by a big monster and loving it. 
> 
> You can put consent everywhere. Consent is my favorite kink.

Ryuk watched the Yagami family celebrate the New Year. The family had a small dinner, without Light’s father, and he hadn’t arrived home until long after the meal had concluded, weary and soft with defeat. Light had caused a mass walk-out from the Kira Task force. He saw his pet waver and scratched his scalp, careful not to move his hair too much and cause suspicion. Ryuk also told Light he was doing the right thing, played to his intellect, played to his accomplishments; after all, what eighteen-year-old could boast about having scared off scores of trained police and investigators? Light had retired to his room and Ryuk had petted him, head to toe, massaging as much as his claws allowed, told him stories about sacrifices for the greater good, and the strength of character that was needed to change a world. Light curled into a fitful sleep, after Ryuk had satisfied him twice, once with his hands and once with his mouth. Ryuk was still tasting Light on his tongue as the human slept, and he still hadn’t eaten an apple that could compare.

Another stumble in the road came around the 1st of January – Naomi Misora, the bereaved fiancée of Ray Penber – that pesky FBI agent Light had dealt with quite admirably, in Ryuk’s opinion. He’d drank Light down a total of five times since Ryuk had first shown his pet how delightful oral could be, and Light had responded with such enthusiasm. He’d started taking off his nightclothes before climbing into bed, leaving his skin bare for Ryuk’s perusal – and the Shinigami hadn’t even had to ask. Curling up next to that warm soft skin, with the weight of Light’s trust on his chest, was, dare Ryuk admit it to himself, comfortable. He even felt worried, when Light had to do some mental gymnastics to deal with Naomi – not the emotional direction Ryuk had planned on going in, but he went with it; it was too good to stop. When she walked off from their meeting, glassy eyed and headed for death, Ryuk breathed a little easier. The woman could have been considered a direct threat, and if Ryuk had written down her name it might have triggered the one rule that Shinigami should never break: do not kill to save a human. He was about to hand Light her name, whisper it sweetly in his ear even if it could mean trouble for himself, but his clever pet, his clever little boy, had wrung it out of her, and sent her to her death without a whimper.

Ryuk was so proud he rewarded Light with introducing him to rimming, which had been immense fun. The combination Ryuk’s long, prehensile tongue and Light’s sensitive flesh had the boy clutching a pillow as he tried to bite back all the delightful noises that would have disturbed the rest of the household. Light had come a long way in a short time, but his deep-seated notions of shame and honor would have caused a mess if a family member walked in on him, face mashed into a pillow, hair and skin a perspiring mess, ass raised into the open air, and his pretty little hole being played with by something invisible. He’d opened up so nicely, Ryuk couldn’t wait to sink his cock into him, balls deep, and fuck his delicious little morsel so good he’d be ruined for anyone else. The Shinigami would have to wait until they had somewhere private; he wanted to hear Light scream and beg when he finally took him.

About a week later was when Ryuk really got invested in Light’s Kira persona. Two days after the winter vacation had ended. That screwy detective bastard that Souichirou worked with had actually put cameras in Light’s house, everywhere, even in the bathroom, and now both of Ryuk’s favorite snacks were off limits; apples and Light. Ryuk hated moralistic little humans that couldn’t just put their heads down and bow down to superior firepower. And his Light was superior, there was no doubt. Of course, Light had used some very clever little tricks to find out if someone had been in his room; Ryuk got to searching and Light took him outside for apples afterwards, it was nice.

That L character was just cheating. Ryuk grumbled about that for the entire time the cameras were up yet marveling at how Light used something as simple as slight-of-hand, a Death Note maneuver, a bag of chips and a cheap portable television to outsmart state of the art cameras and the greatest detective in the world. It really got rough when the rumors of fifteen hundred agents arriving in Japan got leaked, luckily Light recognized the trap, this time, it might have had something to do with Ryuk’s calming hand on his shoulder, which was all the physical contact they had had for days. Light was sleeping poorly. On day six Ryuk had had enough and asked Light to go to the bathroom in the middle of a class, he’d gagged the boy with a wad of paper and sucked him off with his delicate fingers clenched in Ryuk’s hair without spilling a drop, glad that no one else was out to use the bathroom. Definitely better than apples. Light also killed an unimportant ragamuffin purse snatcher and some knife killers.

On day eight of the surveillance the cameras were removed, and both Ryuk and Light were impressed at the effectiveness of L’s team, but it seemed Light was even more relieved that he could crawl into Ryuk’s lap and stay there – he even brought the death note and curled up against Ryuk’s chest with the news reel playing in the background. Ryuk ate three apples, but he didn’t move Light, not once, and didn’t even think twice about floating over to the apple bowl with him curled in his lap.

“Ryuk?” Light asked, finally. He’d closed the Note and put it on his side table a while ago and they’d just been sitting in the bed, Ryuk gently scratching at the exposed skin between Light’s pants and shirt.

“Yeah, Light-o?” Ryuk hummed, as he leaned back on the pillows in the bed. Everything was so much more comfortable in the human world.

“Can I give you a treat?” Ryuk’s eyes widened in surprise at the question – treat had become their _special_ little word, but this was the first time Light had offered to give Ryuk one. Ryuk very much wanted some reciprocity from his little killer, but he needed to see where Light wanted to go with this.

“Of course, Light-o, what do you want to give me?” Ryuk could almost feel his energies converging, ready to finally have those delicate, finely boned hands on him.

“I want to touch you…” Light said in a low voice. “like you do to me.” Because Light was so unsure of himself when there was something he couldn’t use his superior intellect to learn, and Ryuk had delivered a string of euphemisms for Light to use, ‘treat’ being one of them, allowing Ryuk to use raunchier terms to embarrass the boy into a frenzy. The first time the Shinigami had told Light that he was going to “eat your tight ass until you come all over your pretty little cock” Light had actually shot his load right there, which Ryuk had joyfully lapped up before proceeding with the plan, much to everyone’s enjoyment.

“Go ahead, beautiful. You know I’m yours.” Ryuk said, and he was somewhat horrified to realize that he _meant_ it. The shock of the entire realization melted away, however, when those delicate piano fingers started fumbling with the waistband of Ryuk’s leather pants. A pop of a button later, and Light was gently extracting Ryuk’s half hard cock, touching it delicately and reverently. Ryuk realized that maybe a lifetime of boredom and chasing temporary thrills might be worth trading for the feeling of nervous fingers dancing along his cock, and a boy who loved to curl up to him at night.

“You’re so big.” Light breathed, he could barely get his hands around it and Ryuk wasn’t even fully hard yet. It wasn’t the most experienced hand job Ryuk had ever had, the most memorable one, up until now, had been an angry whore from France, but this was completely different because Ryuk, believe it or not, actually _cared_ for Light, and this entire thing, as awkward as it was, was better because of _who_ it was with, and not _how_ it was done. Ryuk almost felt like downing himself for being this stupid; he was actually developing a modicum of feelings for the boy.

“Twist your hands when you reach the crown, gorgeous.” Ryuk groaned, feeling the slow drag of Light’s hands going up, up, up – It wasn’t smooth, but Light’s hands were so soft, the hands of a pampered academic. Light was excellent at taking instruction, when he wanted to, and oh how he wanted, every slight command Ryuk gave, he tried to match with an awed enthusiasm. When Ryuk signaled he was coming, Light sealed his lips around the very tip Ryuk’s cock and sucked down everything Ryuk had to give, even if he couldn’t wrap his lips around the entire head.

Light looked so pleased as he wiped a few stray drops of spend from his lower lip, that Ryuk almost felt moved by a higher power when he tackled the boy down and reciprocated the favor in spades, until that pleased look was taken over by sheer awe and wonder. Having a prehensile tongue was definitely an unfair advantage, and Ryuk had a reputation for taking care to use any advantage possible - much like Light he later realized.

When they lay, side by side, Light spooned in to the grotesquely protective embrace of his Shinigami, Ryuk started pushing for a little more; Light had shown himself willing to touch and be touched, and Ryuk wanted to see this nubile body contorted in all sorts of pleasure. The Shinigami gently put Light on his back curling around him with Light’s left leg slung over Ryuk’s hips.

“I’m going to finger you, gorgeous, make you feel really good.” Ryuk murmured into Light’s temple as the boy almost melted into the bed; with Light positioned the way he was, it was easy for Ryuk to make the boy suck on two fingers before trailing them down between creamy thighs. He was still loosened and wet from Ryuk’s vigorous tonguing, but he had to be careful even so, his claws were lethal, and he had to make sure Light felt good.

“Does it feel odd?” Ryuk asked, when Light turned his head and tried to hide it in the crook of Ryuk’s neck. He heard a faint yes and pushed both in even further; death’s door the kid was hot inside, he needed to get his cock in there at some point. Eventually Ryuk began gently stroking, carefully avoiding clawing Light up, while searching for the spot that had had many of his male lovers sobbing by the end of it all. Of course, Light’s sensitivity levels were, apparently, high across the board, because he clenched down and made a raw noise in the back of his throat when Ryuk finally hit jackpot. Ryuk, with his propensity to abuse advantages, began a rhythmic tapping that had Light’s spent cock twitching back to life with vigor.

“Touch yourself, pretty.” Ryuk rumbled as he continued fingering his pet, who immediately followed the command – Light’s cock were like his fingers, long, elegant, slender, and absolutely perfect. Light made many interesting noises as Ryuk played him like a violin, crooning encouragements and endearments in his ears. Eventually Light got so overwhelmed his own hand barely moved, he was just whimpering and weakly clutching at his own cock. Ryuk carefully got his other hand out from under Light’s neck and placed his thumb and forefinger under the crown, right above where Light was desperately holding on, and used his calloused thumb to great effect; Light’s frenulum was always a good choice when he wanted him to come quickly. And sure enough, it was like a live wire shot through the human, and with a long, guttural noise he spilled all across his stomach. Ryuk licked him clean.

The next few days were filled with locked doors and muffled whimpers; Light had absolute confidence about nailing his entrance exams, and Ryuk had never been good about denying himself anyway and making up for lost time while that L bastard surveilled the house was paramount. If anything, that made Light the least stressed student on the entire campus as he rocked up to the university entrance exams. Light had also come across an article that said that regular sex reduced stress, they’d tested that hypotheses, thoroughly. His pet aced everything, there was no doubt, and Ryuk provided a little extra information, and since it had nothing to do with life or death, it was exempt from the rules of “never helping a human”. Light, however, noticed some weird half-ass taking the entrance exams, student 1-6-2, and murmured, quietly for Ryuk to go scope him out. Ryuk saw that his answers were very similar to Lights, not in structure, so he wasn’t cheating, but in information, which means he retained the knowledge.

“That feral looking one is probably a plant.” Ryuk informed Light, who was just sitting around waiting for the exam to be over; he always felt it was uncouth of him to leave early and stress out the other students, he would usually wait around for an hour extra and pretend to double check his exams. Well, actually he didn’t give a shit, he’d explained to Ryuk the night before, he’d just had fellow students comment on it and it behind his back, and Light always adjusted his public persona to please the greater amount of people. When Light heard Ryuk’s comment a strange glint entered the human’s eyes.

“Or someone from L’s team.” Light murmured so quietly Ryuk was glad his face was right next to Light’s, as he barely moved his lips to get the words out. Ryuk thought that was a fair assumption; after all, L had access to a wealth of resources, and it was odd that someone that looked like that was even admitted to the entrance exam locales.

Light exited the locales right after that and handed in his exam as an afterthought. He and Ryuk went for a walk before heading home where Light bought some apples, green ones for Light, as he liked Granny Smith, and red ones for Ryuk, who adored the sweet Gala apples with a passion. Ryuk was charmed when Light actually went to two different places to make sure Ryuk got his favorite. They then went home, well, to Light’s home, Ryuk amended, his own home was a dusty cave deep within the Shinigami realm filled with little treasures he’d squirreled away. Honestly, the pillows and food was better at Light’s house. The human had even been sharing his mother’s cooking when he brought left-overs up to his room. Ryuk’s favorite dish, aside from Light and Apples, was omurice, and for sweets it was mochi. Life was good when he got to float around Light, Ryuk hadn’t really felt bored for a good long while now.


	4. Release your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light graduates, they get the house to themselves, and our favorite psycho and our favorite shinigami get it on like Donkey Kong. And emotions, because these two idiots are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually done some research about the Japanese school system and when they have their breaks and things for both this chapter and the next ones. This was supposed to be smut and nothing but, yet it went "I have a plot now!" and no matter how much I tried telling it that "No, you don't have a plot, that was never a part of the deal" I'm just stuck trying to find the dates for when Light might have had time off. And make up convenient excuses for everyone to be out of the house. Because Light is loud. But yeah, back to the Japanese system: To me it's weird that they actually start their school year in spring, ten days after the previous one ended, and then they have the long vacation in the middle of a school year instead of at the end? I mean, whatever floats their boat, and I'm kind of down with the cherry blossoms representing new beginnings in spring and that being a great symbolic backdrop, I'm just so used to my country and how we do it. 
> 
> But yeah, this chapter is basically smut build up and smut - Ryuk finally gets to fuck that sweet ass.

The weeks after the entrance exam were very peaceful. Light kept up an uneven schedule of killings, breezed through his end of the year work, for some reason the name Beyond Birthday stuck with Ryuk, as that was the oddest name anyone had written down in a Death Note in his recent memory. There were some ancient names that also made the list, but by modern standards that name was absolute trash. At least according to Light, who scoffed at the entire thing before ranting quietly about the importance of a good name. He also grumbled about the weird spelling of his own name, as most people read it as Tsuki before he explained to them, patiently, and always with a porcelain smile on his face, that it was indeed Light. Ryuk did remember actually being confused when he first started stalking the boy after he picked up the Death Note, as people kept calling him Light, even in formal situations, when the kanji above his head clearly spelled Yagami Tsuki. They also celebrated his birthday at the end of February, there was a small outing with some acquaintances from school, a delicious meal provided by Sachiko, enthusiastic well-wishes from Sayu and a heartfelt but short speech from Souichirou. Ryuk had given Light a night of wrought pleasure and was actually surprised that Light had managed to remain as quiet as he had been – Light was still wobbly when he got out of bed the next day.

When Light graduated it was a big deal, his final day at school was March 25th. After the ceremony Light cold hear the words “Ki o tsuke! Rei! Chakusei!” ringing in his ears long after the ceremony ended, which were used barked out before and after notable speakers during the ceremony. Attention! Bow! Sit down! Light had been asked to speak, as the top student of Daikoku Private Academy, even if he took supplemental classes at Gamou Prep. The fact that the commands were barked out before and after Light’s speech, as well, was a great confidence boost. It proved to Light that he was indeed notable in the eyes of his school.

Graduation meant there were ten days of uncontested spring vacation before he would enter To-Oh University as an official college student. A lot of Light’s classmates were going on holidays and travelling, but with Light’s father stuck at the office, outside the celebration they hosted for Light on his graduation day, and Light’s mother having promised to take Sayu to see their grandparents, Light was left home alone. Of course, the offer to go north to Sapporo with Sachiko and Sayu was extended, but Light begged off; he said he wanted to relax for once, so he could “begin his year at university with full vigor”, which had resonated deeply with his family. Souichirou had even offered to stay home with his son and work from the house, but Light played the ever-dutiful son and told his father that he refused to impact the investigation into that Kira criminal. It still rankled Light that people couldn’t see the worth of Kira, and the worth of purging common scum from the earth. Ryuk kept his own council on the fact that his little pet was a consummate murderer and technically part of the scum he was trying to eradicate; he’d come so far with the boy, there was no need to sow resentment. That and he didn’t want Light to be mad, it would mean less sex and apples, and _that_ was criminal.

The house was emptied out and Light waved his family off with a smile. Of course, Sayu and his parents thought it was because he’d miss them, Ryuk knew that his own promise to finally bend Light over his bed and make him scream was the real reason. When Light had woken up Ryuk had whispered all the dirty things he would do to Light once his family finally shuffled out the door, and Light, after a blowjob and breakfast, had happily helped his family pack and set them on the right path. Souichirou would drive his wife and daughter to the train station before he went to work himself.

The second Light locked the front door, Ryuk was on him. He grabbed the human, bridal style, which Light grumbled about because it was inappropriate. Ryuk assured him that their plans for the day were deeply inappropriate, and that being carried across the threshold of his bedroom by the monster that was going to ravish him was the least of his problems. Light concurred with that and quickly divested himself of his shirt – he’d had to start sowing on his own buttons to avoid his mother’s suspicion since Ryuk often got very impatient. It was easier to get the shirt out of the way before it got ripped off. The Shinigami approved.

“Come here, gorgeous.” Ryuk purred, as a shirtless Light finished hanging his divested clothing article on a hanger. Light had that soft look in his eyes again, and Ryuk reveled in it. The human stepped closer and Ryuk lifted him, effortlessly, so Light could wrap his legs around Ryuk’s waist. The Shinigami pushed Light up against a wall and kissed him, with lips, teeth and tongue; they had a few days, and if Light bruised like a peach, no one else was there to question where they’d come from. Death below, this human was gorgeous, and with a flush spreading across his skin and his lips a little puffy, he could have tempted a nun out of a convent. Not that Ryuk would ever have tested that theory; Light was his favorite snack, no one else’s.  Light Yagami was the embodiment of all the rules concerning getting involved with humans, and Ryuk literally did not care. Tasting and feeling the skin of this beautiful creature, guiding him on his destructive path, watching him twist and turn to avoid suspicion, Ryuk was more than content – he was happy! And so, it seemed, was Light, who had suffered from the same crushing boredom that had driven Ryuk to the human world once more.

Light kissed back with an infectious enthusiasm, and even with their physical differences, they managed to make it great. Light would always shiver when Ryuk used his tongue to brush against the back of his teeth and caress the sensitive spots of Light’s mouth. It was harder to reciprocate, as Ryuk had actual fangs to contend with, but it felt good when Light sucked his lips into his own mouth and nibbled on them – clever human.

When Light got hot and bothered enough to start rubbing up against Ryuk’s stomach, pressing his pants covered cock against the unforgiving body of his Shinigami, his lover decided it was time to move to the bed. And remove all pants, as they had served their function well, but had no immediate use going forward. Light seemed to agree, as he started working the fly of his slacks the second Ryuk laid him down on his throw quilt. Ryuk himself stepped out of his own leather ensemble, belt, book and all, and made sure to kick his Death Note under the bed in the very unlikely case a fellow Shinigami would breeze by. Ryuk had extra notes stashed away, but he’d spent decades decorating that one and liked it.

Light looked so welcoming as he settled with his legs spread, after having tossed his slacks over in the corner, and Ryuk laid down on top of him, careful not to crush him, as they continued, skin to skin. Light had started asking Ryuk to come shower with him, which was a heavenly experience for the Shinigami, and shared his body lotion, which solved a lot of the skin problems that came with living in a dust bowl of a realm. Now Ryuk, while still jagged and unforgiving, could spend much longer in contact with Light’s skin without causing any visible abrasions, which both of them appreciated. Light had even brought the bottle of lotion in to his room and started using it when they played, and now Ryuk could barely smell the scent of lavender without having the urge to tip Light right over and ravish him immediately. Light had said something about a man named Pavlov but Ryuk wasn’t paying attention.  

“Want me to make good on my promises, pet?” Ryuk asked, after having thoroughly checked out every inch of Light’s skin with his tongue.

“Yes, please.” This time the polite phrase came much more naturally. Ryuk had broadcast his intentions some time before, and Light had, as he was wont to do, had researched and procured supplies. Ryuk thought it was hilarious that Light could kill swathes of people with a few pen strokes without issue but hated the thought of going into a sex shop so much that he’d found a local small time criminal and written his mode of death to include purchasing a large quantity of apple-flavored edible lube and a dildo before leaving it at a specific location and then offing himself. They had played around for a couple of days now, careful not to make too much of a mess, but Ryuk knew that Light would need time to recover after Ryuk was finished with him, and in the interest of keeping up Light’s persona, had agreed to wait until everyone was out of the house.

No more waiting.

Ryuk licked his way down Light’s body in broad swipes, picking up the delightful taste of human sweat as he went. Light chewed on his bottom lip and lifted his legs, pulling his knees up towards his chest, eyes burning with anticipation. Honestly, Ryuk loved eating Light out – the human was so responsive, and it relaxed him to the point where Ryuk could start with two fingers, right off the bat. They both realized that they would have to be more thorough this time around, as Ryuk was bigger than anything Light had ever taken, yet Light, in particular, had almost seemed greedy for it this morning when Ryuk laid out his plans: apparently his pet loved the feeling of being filled, and Ryuk was happy to oblige. Luckily the lube bottle they had procured, through means that still made Ryuk snicker in the back of his mind, was extra-large – they’d need it if it was going to become a regular thing. And Ryuk had plans to fuck Light so good he’d never want to stop. Light had gotten very vocal about wanting to be fingered, too, so it wasn’t too much of a stretch to imagine that the human would turn that want to Ryuk’s cock.

“Here,” Light managed to lay the lube down beside his own hips; Ryuk wasn’t even finished tonguing him open yet and was playing around with two fingers and his mouth. He loved it when Light got impatient – some of his reticence towards sexual pleasure had disappeared, the word ‘treat’ was more of an inside joke now, and Ryuk loved it when Light got demanding. Ryuk poured some of the emollient into his palm and used two if his fingers to guide it inside Light’s twitching hole before adding a third, and, as always, very careful with his claws, or this could end before it had even started. The apple smell permeated the room.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon” Light muttered over and over again, and Ryuk resisted the urge to chuckle: Light had gone from virginal and unknowing to absolutely wanton, and the transformation was stunning.

“Soon, gorgeous,” Ryuk soothed, as he added a fourth finger – he wanted the stretch to be good, not painful, even if Light had said that the feeling of being stretched open was an extreme turn-on for him, Ryuk knew that his cock would cause damage if Light wasn’t prepared enough. He almost paused when he realized; this was the first time he’d actually cared about stuff like that when bedding a human. Many of his Note users had staggered away bleeding, yet that was the last thing he wanted for Light.

“Now.” Light commanded, and he had that stubborn set to his eyes that told the world that yes, he knew best, and the world better kotow and follow his lead. Ryuk almost sighed, but he was very eager to get inside this beautiful creature and show him the carnal pleasures of being intimately connected to another being in this way; he would just have to go slow. He greased his cock up with a little more lube than necessary, just in case – if his adventures in lotion were to be believed, smooth was always better.

“Yes.” Light hissed as Ryuk held his cock against light’s hole, and began, with small thrusts, to push his way inside. Death Gods were rarely graced with anything that even resembled divine light, yet Ryuk thought he might have come pretty damn close, as he saw Light open up on his cock. Those perfectly sculpted cheeks parted, that red puffy rim working to accommodate his girth; it was an artful sight. And Light just took, and took, and took, as Ryuk fed him inch by inch, until they were joined at the hips, Light whimpering and staring sightlessly up at Ryuk, sweat beading at his brow, and Ryuk curled above him, overwhelmed at the heat undulating around his cock.

“You feel so good, pet, so good.” Ryuk rumbled as he braced himself on his forearms.

“Kiss me.” Light demanded and grabbed Ryuk’s head to pull him down. Teeth, tongues, and bruised lips danced together as their hips remained still, Light still twitching around Ryuk’s girth, his body learning to accept it.

“I’m going to start moving, precious.” Ryuk bit out between kisses, and Light glowed under the endearment – the one thing Light Yagami had loved both before and after the Death Note was being _cherished,_ and Ryuk loved it. Pulling out slow was a trial, as all he wanted to do was slam right back in, but watching Light pant and squirm made it worth it, and the slow inward thrust produced a low, long moan that echoed in Ryuk’s bones; divine light could get fucked, this was the Godliest thing Ryuk had done in his entire life.

“You’re taking me so well, gorgeous,” Ryuk purred as Light clutched at his shoulders with shaking hands “You’re perfect like this, spread open and filled. My pretty Light, you’re so good for me.” Light only whined in response, despite his love of compliments, Ryuk knew that no one had ever called him anything but hot, handsome, clever and intelligent, but being called beautiful, ravishing, delightful, precious, _cherished_ , that made Light melt into a puddle that didn’t know quite what to do with itself.

“You feel good, pretty?” Ryuk asked as he stroked inwards once more, listening to Light’s rapid heartbeat and the rushing of blood through Light’s veins. Shinigami hearing was exceptional at picking up human intricacies.

“Yes, yes, so good.” Light breathed, staring down between them as Ryuk’s thick, pitch black cock disappeared _inside_ , and Light could almost see it move, shifting under his skin.

“My pretty little morsel, I could eat you every day,” Ryuk purred as he worked Light over, angling his hips slightly with every inward move until he hit jackpot; Light told him so when his response turned into a garbled noise and his eyes rolled upward.

“Right there, honey, right there.” Ryuk chuckled as he sped up angling for that spot, over and over, watching how the usual intelligence that burned bright in Light’s eyes gave way to a hazy look that spoke volumes of the effect this was having on the human. Light had confessed that it was tough, sometimes, to turn his brain off and relax, and they had relished using sex as a way to help Light zone out good and proper – Light hadn’t even come yet, and he had that hedonist look on his face, that relaxation in his limbs; absolutely scrumptious.

“Keep you like this, filled and fucked, watch you kill your enemies with my cock inside, rule the world from my lap.” Ryuk barely had control over what he was saying anymore, it came tumbling out in a mad jumble, but Light responded in kind, clutching at Ryuk’s feathers, scratching at his shoulder blades.

“Yes, keep me, fill me, _love_ me!” Light groaned, brain disconnected from his mouth for once. Ryuk almost paused then and there, _love_ had never entered the equation before, but he kept on going, because Ryuk had no concept of love, no real feeling for it, but he guessed he could call this entire situation love; he wanted to care for Light, wanted to guide him right, wanted to protect him, and felt a distinct sense of positivity with him around.

“Yes, love, love, love…” Ryuk rumbled, tasting the word on his own tongue; it fell off easily, and Light soaked it up as he writhed on Ryuk’s cock. Light made a shocked noise when Ryuk used a thumb and forefinger to lethal effect on Light’s cock – that lead to Light’s entire body twitching. Ryuk could feel the muscles in the thighs around his hips bunching as Light, arched sharply. He sounded beautifully desperate when he was coming – but then Ryuk was falling too, because that hot wet heat that had so gracefully parted for his cock was clenching and dragged Ryuk with it into static.

Ryuk realized he was doomed, completely doomed, but with Light whimpering declarations in his ears and feeling like a heaven Ryuk would never see, he decided, then and there, that being doomed wasn’t that bad after all.


	5. Free your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance ceremony commences, Light and L have a confrontation, and new information comes to Light. The puns are shitty here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a comment about L not being in the entrance ceremony - I've written it as a part of the new school year, aka after the break, did I make a mistake? Someone familiar with Japanese culture that hasn't used a nice looking website to get their information hit me up. 
> 
> Less smutty, but a little more plotty - Seriously though guys, this isn't a deeply felt heartwrenching story with twists and turns, it's basically Light and Ryuk shagging with shit falling into place so they can shag, legally by Shinigami standards, and forever. I am probably going to post another part of this were it gets a bit more twisty, but this first part is basically Light and Ryuk getting it on. We're ignoring larger problems here. Valiantly.

The next eight days were a haze of pleasure and giddiness. The two of them had barely gone out of the house, and Light had fought to be able to keep the abode in order, as the two of them had great problems keeping their hands off each other, now when there was nothing stopping them. Light loved getting fucked, it wasn’t even a question, and Ryuk adored cleaning him up, the taste of the apple flavored lube was a bit artificial, but eating it off Light’s skin, mixed with the flavor of Ryuk’s claim on the human was absolutely fantastic. Light had even tried riding Ryuk, and it had been a visual experience watching those thighs work as Light sank and rose, taking Ryuk to the hilt, over and over, moaning and sweating as he worked. Eventually Ryuk took over and nailed Light into the bed as he screamed into his pillow, but it was a sight Ryuk would never forget, for as long as he lived. Eventually Light had to put some clothes on and wobbled to the closest kombini, trying his very best not to look freshly fucked into a stupor, to buy some to-go meals and some apples. They also tried having Light sit on Ryuk’s lap when he wrote down the names of criminals, but it was so distracting when Ryuk had him filled and pinned, that it too much longer than anticipated; for once, Light didn’t mind.

It was an island of bliss for the both of them, despite neither of them actually admitting to it. Light continued his vision with somewhat effective ruthlessness, Ryuk being the main cause of whatever delays happened, and said Shinigami didn’t have a boring moment, not once. It was almost dreary to welcome Sayu and their mom back into the house – Light had to scramble to get all the kombini food boxes out of the kitchen and make sure it didn’t look like Light had been having a week-long sex marathon. Even Souichirou showed up for dinner the night before the 5th of April, which was the date where Light was set to enter To-Oh. Light had also been notified that he would be holding the commencement speech as he had scored a clear hundred percent – not that Ryuk had expected anything else. Light had cobbled down a few words; precise, concise, and respectful. He didn’t want to come on too strong. And Ryuk had been a menace with his tongue, so there was that.

“When I finally get my own place, we can live like this again.” Light commented offhandedly, as he prepared the next day – speech notes and daily essentials included. The comment made Ryuk pause in his tracks – this had never happened before; his Note user was planning a future, and Ryuk, despite his own protests, wanted it to become a reality. This was going to end badly, he just knew it, but he would keep quiet about it and try his best to make sure it ended somewhat palatable. They fucked again that night, quiet and slow, careful of loud noises and thumping bedframes, with Light desperately keening into his pillow to muffle the sound, blindly reaching for Ryuk in the height of his passion.

The morning of the University Entrance Ceremony dawned bright and early, and Light started his day with a bang, or more accurately, with a perfect blowjob and a kiss. Ryuk liked starting off the days with physical pleasure, and Light had gotten so good at using his hands over the past week, that it took Ryuk a good ten-fifteen minutes to be able to fly straight after Light was done with him. Sometimes it was nice to be able to phase through walls. As always; Light swallowed the evidence down with a greed Ryuk usually reserved for apples – well, and Light, so he understood.

“Light? Is something wrong with your eyes?” was not the usual greeting that met him when he sat down at the breakfast table, perfectly dressed and deeply satisfied.

“No? Why?” Light had no clue what Sayu was on about.

“They are… redder than before?” Sayu commented, as she stared at her brother intently. Light gave her an exasperated look before he dug into his omurice, making sure his plate was at the edge of the table so he could scrape a few bites down into Ryuk’s waiting mouth, who had settled between his spread legs, under the table. Light couldn’t help but remember what they had done both on and under the table when the rest of the family had been gone – those days were glorious and worth a repeat.

“Stop bothering your brother on his big day,” Sachiko gently chided her daughter, Souichirou grunted his agreement behind his newspaper, and Sayu sank back into her seat, plucking at her omurice. Ryuk had floated up to stand beside Light and saw Souichirou send his son a glance, perhaps to see if Light’s eyes were blood shot – if Ryuk remembered correctly, bloodshot eyes could mean a lot of negative things in humans. Light’s eyes were perfect, but Ryuk looked at them with a critical eye and realized that yes, the caramel brown had given way to a small infusion of red – it was probably a trick of the light. Ryuk snorted at his own pun. There was even an emotional moment when Souichirou handed his son a beautiful watch, Ryuk could see that everybody was fighting the urge to get choked up.

Light grabbed his things, ruffling his sister’s hair and kissing his mother on the cheek on his way, even stopped him and told him how proud he was of Light. It was a good morning Souichirou, and a great way to start his new life as a college student, Light had said to his Shinigami as he rounded the corner of the street. Ryuk filled the silence with his usual chatter on the way to the train station, and Light stopped on the way to buy apples.

“You’re a college student now, that’s kind of exciting, I’m filled with joy.” Ryuk commented, without sarcasm, as Light stepped onto the To-Oh grounds, Sakura petals fluttering in the air. Light had that look about him that screamed confidence, and faith in his own abilities, and the sharpness in his eyes was the same sharpness that came to the forefront when he wrote down his judgements. Unless they were done from Ryuk’s lap, in which case the judgements still got carried out, but with a dopey grin and sloppier handwriting.

The entire good mood came crashing down when Light was called up as Freshman Representative, and Hideki Ryuga being called up right after – it was student 1-6-2 from the exam, the wild beast Ryuk had said was a plant. He was wearing the same shabby clothes. Light fought to keep his expression porcelain perfect, Ryuk could see the miniscule twitches around Light’s eyes – if this cretin was good for something, it was making Light look good in comparison, Ryuk was almost pissed on his human’s behalf. Showing up to an Entrance Ceremony in worn clothes and dark circles under your eyes was deeply disrespectful, at least according to what the Shinigami had gathered from Light being a _little_ obsessive over what to wear. The mood had already crashed and burned, but apparently it still found a way to fall even further.

“I want to tell you: I’m L.” Ryuga Hideki whispered, after a rambling monologue about L and his previous work with the police force. Ryuk instantly grabbed Light’s shoulders, to ground him, he could almost feel the cogs turning in Light’s mind – it seemed they had both underestimated this person, and Ryuk could confirm that it was a great possibility that this was L. The name L Lawliet was scrawled above his head, not Ryuga Hideki. Light was smart enough to recognize a fake name when he heard it, Ryuk hoped, they would have to discuss this when they returned from the ceremony.

They exchanged pleasantries and L Lawliet gave an invitation to work with the police task force out to get Kira.

“I knew that shithead was a plant.” Ryuk hissed as they exited the ceremony, he would have continued but they heard a voice calling Light’s name; it was Ryuga, or L Lawliet, depending on which name you really wanted to use. They exchanged pleasantries before Ryuga stepped into an expensive car and left Light standing at the curb – Ryuk could see the explosion building within his human. When they finally made it home, ignoring Sayu’s greeting as they entered, Light went upstairs, with Ryuk following close behind. The second Light locked the door, Ryuk was on him, messing up that perfect suit, pulling down his pants, and mouth on Light’s cock before he could get a word out, bunching him up against the door with his legs slung over Ryuk’s shoulders. Light clutched at Ryuk’s hair desperately with a fist in his mouth to muffle his moans as Ryuk used all the knowledge he had accumulated to rush Light into a blinding orgasm.

When Ryuk had accomplished his goal, and was swallowing down the evidence, the two of them slumped in front of the door, Light still with his cock out, looking like a businessman who’d gotten caught red handed with a whore.

“His name isn’t Ryuga Hideki” Were the first words out of the Shinigami’s mouth. Light put himself back to rights as much as he could from his seated position.

“I figured.” Light grunted, some of the tension lifted from his shoulders. “I guess you can’t tell me what it is?” He said, referring to the ‘no helping humans’ rule. Ryuk shook his head. At least he’d avoided a big blowout, now they had to find a way to confirm if this L Lawliet was indeed _the_ L, and how he could be brought down without landing suspicion right at Light’s door. Ryuk was almost angry with himself for getting this invested, but he realized that he was in for a single, in for a dozen.

“Let me treat you, take my mind off things.” Light finally said after a while, as he began unbuttoning Ryuk’s fly. It was perfunctory, but satisfying, and, as always, Light drank down the evidence. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. Something unusual happened, however, and Light’s eyes scrunched as he clutched at the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, brain freeze.” Light moaned in shock. Ryuk wondered what in the world could have caused Light to have a reaction like this – then something started taking shape in the back of his mind and he immediately grabbed Light’s hand.

“Let me see your eyes.” Light tried to bat him away, but Ryuk was insistent and forced one eye open, careful not to do any damage. That slight red tinge that was there this morning was glowing, brightly, and it honestly looked like – oh, oh no. Ryuk needed to go do some research.

“I think I know what the problem is.” Ryuk bit out, a feeling of panic welling within him, but he looked up and checked; Light’s lifespan was just were it was this morning. “I don’t know why the problem is there, however.” Ryuk growled as he tried to get Light to his feet and over to the full-length mirror Light had hanging on his closet door.

“What’s going on?” Light asked, in pain, worried and curious all at once.

“Look.” Was the only thing Ryuk said, and Light opened his eyes and caught a bright shift of red before they returned to their original, caramel brown.

“Shit, were those Shinigami eyes?” Light whirled around with a finger pointed at Ryuk “I didn’t take the deal!”

“I didn’t make the deal!” Ryuk countered with a hiss, “I think this is something else, and I need to sneak back to the Shinigami realm to confirm it, so if you could just stay here, and stay out of trouble for three hours or so while I investigate that would be great.” The Shinigami kept hissing and of course, he really should have worded it differently, because all the sweetness and apples that had been between them couldn’t prevent Light from dragging that entire spiel up his nose and getting horribly offended about being treated like a child.

“Don’t you dare just leave without explaining to me!” Light started out high, but probably realized that his sister was downstairs, watching TV, and probably expecting to hear about his day at To-Oh. If she heard him bellowing and carrying on, Ryuk was counting on her bounding up the stairs to see what the hell her brother was up to; by the looks of it, Light was inclined to agree. He still managed to sound plenty menacing enough, even with his volume lowered; it was the same voice he’d used when threatening Ray Penber, and if Ryuk hadn’t been so distraught, he might have found it hot.

“It’s really important, Light-o, just fucking trust me.” Ryuk was also hissing, because if he started roaring, he house would shake. It wouldn’t really matter to Ryuk, but Light and his public persona might have issues explaining away the entire thing, and this, amongst other things, was why Ryuk was so mad at himself for starting to _care_. It only led to trouble.

“L completely humiliated me today by making that power move; he’s put me in an unimaginable trap, where, even if I do find out his name and kill him, he’s now introduced himself to an unknown quantity of people, myself included, I know his name is fake, you can’t tell me is real one, and if he dies, no matter how subtly, I am one of the main suspects! And then I come home, you give me a fantastic blow-job because I feel like I’m about to scream my head off, and I suck you off, get a fucking brain freeze and what looks like a glimpse of Shinigami eyes and you’re just over there like “Oh, yeah, stay put, I’ll be back with research” – no dice Ryuk!” And mid Light’s, admittedly quiet, rant, Ryuk kind of understood the underlying cause of the entire thing; Light was already knocked off kilter by that genius wannabe-wild child, and now the entire situation with the eyes wasn’t helping the balancing act, and Ryuk wanting to leave, even for a good cause, was the last drop. He sighed and decided to take the high-road, he actually wanted to keep Light around, which was the source of all this annoying kerfuffle. He could just write Light’s name in his book and fuck off back home, but the thought made something clench painfully in his chest.

“Light-o,” He started out, voice much gentler this time, “I think I know what’s wrong, but I can’t know for certain unless I go to the Library of Death and read up on it.”

“Woah, the Library of Death? I thought the Shinigami realm was a dustbowl?” Light asked, and Ryuk realized that he’d never actually talked about the few amenities left in the Shinigami world, one of which being the library.

“It is, completely. The Library is basically the remnants of a much greater library and most of it is Death Note conduct and other boring stuff.” Ryuk explained, and a confused look came about Light’s face.

“But wouldn’t all the Death Note rules also be in there?” He asked, head cocked to the side.

“Well yeah,” Ryuk had some idea where his human was going with this, but Light was, as he’d stated, very intelligent, where Ryuk was wise – so they might have reached different conclusions.

“So why don’t you know the full scope of the death note abilities?” Light levelled Ryuk with a look.

“I got bored reading the books.” Ryuk admitted with a shrug. Because Ryuk loved learning, but actually sitting down and reading was a chore, he much preferred to learn through practical application and interaction.

“Thought as much.” Light sighed with a pained look in his face; Ryuk almost felt insulted, but he was staring down at a powerhouse academic who could probably inhale an entire library in three months if he’d been left alone for the duration.

“Hey,” Ryuk said, as he reached a hand over to pull Light closer “We’ll find a way, yeah, I’ll just pop back and see what I can find, write it down and bring it here” Light actually came willingly into Ryuk’s reach, and the Shinigami brought him close and wrapped his arms around him.  “And I checked your lifespan, it hasn’t moved an inch.” Ryuk assured and felt Light sag in his arms.

“That’s a relief.” Light murmured into Ryuk’s skin, the Shinigami agreed and clutched his human a little closer; this entire day was certainly not boring, but Ryuk realized, for the first time, that not-boring wasn’t always a good thing.


	6. Read the instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk discovers things about Shinigami he didn't know, and a wild bond appears - suddenly, without warning, and so randomly, because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remembered how I warned you of random Shinigami shit I made up that would basically give Light superpowers and make Light and Ryuk able to fuck forever and test out the entire Kama Sutra at least five times? Yep, this is it. Cue the cliche "we found a book that solved all our damn problems" part of the story - because I have read way too much damn Harry Potter fanfiction where Hermione pulls a solution out of her ass, or, more accurately, where her ass is found most frequently; the library. Could I have put more thought into this and made it into something societal? Probably, but this is also a build up to a possible second part, if I feel like it. So yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy the weak plot and the severely hot, if I say so myself, porn.
> 
> TADA! <3

Ryuk had managed to sneak back home, and he felt incredibly stupid skulking about like a drunk human teenager trying to avoid its parents. The old man, also known as the king of this dust pit, was probably sleeping. Nu, however, was always an unknown, her royal eyeball-ness, which was a nick-name she despised, could be in the library, or could be watching over the sleeping king, or faffing about somewhere else staring at other Shinigami with her entire body. Ryuk still hadn’t figured out how she used her death-note and was immensely glad for his opposable thumbs.  Light had outfitted Ryuk with a normal notebook and a pen, which was hidden in his Note holster behind his own death note with a mechanical pencil hanging off of it. He managed to float in through the floor of the Library cave, which was very well hidden and very grand compared to the rest of the realm. He checked for movements and Nu was, luckily, nowhere in sight. The few books that were housed here were remnants of a greater library, just as he’d told Light. The previous one had eclipsed anything the humans could ever have dreamed of, the old man had said so, but he never talked about why the realm was the way it was.

Ryuk didn’t even know where or how to start looking. Nu, who had been the driving force behind recovering the books and setting this place up, had managed to create a pedestal for each book, and there were about thirty in total, Ryuk didn’t feel like counting, so he started in one end and hoped to finish in the other, just sifting through and seeing if he found something interesting. The first one was odd; it detailed a Shinigami society with ranks, and nobility and special powers, and Ryuk couldn’t make heads or tails of it – it almost sounded like a glamorized fairytale of death gods and their immortal lives. He skipped the rest of that; it didn’t seem to have much relevant information. The next book had crafting recipes and actual magical recipes involving human bones – still not relevant, yet somewhat interesting and boring at the same time. Also, he cursed his younger self for only reading the rule books and forgetting about the rest, even if he wasn’t an avid reader, he would definitely indulge if the subject matter was interesting. The problem was; all of these books seemed so interesting at first glance, but they quickly became boring the longer he read from them.

Three more books of semi-interesting and worthless crap and Ryuk finally happened upon the first of the rule books; he sighed. Being a Shinigami didn’t mean you were dead and without spirit, it just meant you had the power over death in varying degrees, amongst other things, but the writer of these books must have wanted to figure out a way of sucking the spirit out of people without killing them.

“My soul is weary with sorrow.” Ryuk muttered to himself as he flicked through the first book. Ownership, ownership change, examples, all that rot. He’d already explained that to Light – it was how Ryuk appeared instead of Sidoh when Light picked up the note. The second book explained Shinigami languages, how to get around a “no-limb” problem, and general practicalities of being a Shinigami; ultimately worthless in this respect. The third book, however, was absolute jackpot.

_“Humans are our main life source, and we are charged with responsibly cultivating them and preserving their quality of life as a whole species to preserve our own existence. Humans have many, and varied, uses in both Shinigami reproduction, life, and magic. This tome is intended as a guideline for new Shinigami to show them why neutrality is key, and when and where it is inappropriate to intervene in human daily life. Human in this case is, but not limited to, hairless bi-peds with four limbs, a single heart, and a poorly constructed spinal column – the number of limbs and their function can vary. Humans mostly live in packs, the ones that stray are often the easiest pickings and will not cause a panic if devoured.”_

Ryuk kept reading about the definition of human, something about their intellect and ability to use tools, and how their propensity for naming and honestly felt whatever spirit keeping him alive try to vacate his body. This text was the epitome of boring. If Light ever wanted to know what Shinigami boredom was, Ryuk would find a way to show him these law books and leave him to cry. He flicked through the book, his eyes glazing over the further back he flicked – apparently Shinigami needed to know a lot about humans, but some of the shit Ryuk accidentally read before flicking to the next page was absolute horseshit. He flicked, and flipped, and turned the pages, wanting nothing more than to go back to the human world and eat and apple before eating Light. Then a word caught his interest; virgin. Hah, Light had been a virgin; well, until Ryuk had thoroughly gotten down to business. Now there wasn’t a single inch of him that remained untouched.

“ _Virgins are special to Gods, but to Death Gods in particular, as they are the embodiment of untouched life, unravaged by other spirits, and they haven’t shared their all with another energy source. If a virgin gives themselves over to a Shinigami without hesitation or remorse, a magical bond is created between the two, no matter the gender of those involved, and they start taking on the qualities of each other. Some Shinigami become more compassionate, while the humans in question might become more ruthless in exchange, and the more fluids that are exchanged between the pair, whether it be blood, sweat, tears, milk, semen, or other forms of discharge, the bond grows stronger. Some humans even take on Shinigami like traits, as they have opened themselves up to Death, and Death is not unfair. The Shinigami in question will feel protective and emotional towards that particular human yet will remain indifferent towards the species as a whole, as is befitting of a master towards its cattle. This bond is unbreakable, and can, with prolonged exposure, lead to immortality for the human in question, and a great power boost to the Shinigami in question. The first sign of the Human becoming more than cattle is the eyes – they will develop, through some pain, a set of eyes that are of full likeness to the ones Shinigami possess. The human hybrid will eventually gain immunity against the death note and other rules concerning Shinigami interacting with humans, and, as such, will remain with their Shinigami until their mate dies. The most notable of such pairings was the great Shinigami Klk’thick of the first rank, and his human, Xana. With their coupling and subsequent life together Klk’thick rose in power from a meagre eight rank._ ”

The book continued to wax poetic about the strength and joy of these bonds, and Ryuk was absolutely bored to tears; he had to get this information to Light immediately so he copied it down, even if he felt like stabbing his eyes out with the pencil. There were some side notes that suggested that humans had been captured and subjected to means that would ‘make them willing’, yet the bonds hadn’t formed. The entire passage solved a lot of problems in the human world, but with how Shinigami society was, they might just be facing their greatest threat from Ryuk’s people. He copied down the information and some side-notes before closing the book and quickly absconding with his acquired knowledge. It felt great when he stopped actively trying to read the books; he felt energized and ready.

Ryuk never noticed a myriad of eyes following his every move as he left.

The Shinigami popped back into the Yagami living-room and waved at Light, who had gone down to spend time with his sister and answer all of her questions about To-Oh and apologize for running upstairs. Light had changed out of the suit he was wearing for the day and was now in comfortable lounge pants, something no one ever saw him in outside of the house. They were watching something about the _actual_ Ryuga Hideki, and not that feral impostor.

 Ryuk held up his notebook and pointed at it before fading through the roof on his way to Light’s room. Light politely excused himself to a Sayu who barely noticed, apparently the real Hideki was enrapturing, even on screen. Barely a minute later Light came through the door and locked it behind him in a well-practiced move.

“What did you find.” Light demanded as he moved towards Ryuk with intent.

“Hello to you too, Light-o.” Ryuk cracked a smile as he fended off Light reaching for the notebook.

“Hello.” Light said, before bouncing up and managed to plant a kiss on Ryuk’s jaw, snatching the note book on the way down. He flipped through the pages, scanning them with alacrity.

“Did you know?” He asked, guarded, as he finished the text Ryuk had written down.

“No.” Ryuk said, carefully. And it was true; he didn’t.

“You said you’d read the books.” Light accused, with one of those looks that reminded Ryuk how conceited his human could be.

“Not much, they were boring.” Ryuk said, and it was true, the last time he’d gotten curious and tried to look at those books, he’d gotten so bored he’d actually, willingly, gone back and played a hundred rounds of cards with Deridovely, Gook and Zellogi. He was still bored to tears this time around, he had a purpose that helped him push through.

“This isn’t boring.” Light said, as he re-read the information. That manipulative glint back in his eyes -it seemed the human was looking for ways to use the information already.

“No, but it felt so boring when I was reading it, the only reason I kept going was because I needed to find out what was wrong with you.” Ryuk admitted, suddenly, and it was true – reading the information on the paper in Light’s hand was exciting, it was revolutionary, but he remembered struggling to copy it down from the tomes in the Shinigami Realm.

“You have magic, yes?” Light Asked, as Ryuk mulled the problem over in his head.

“Yes.” Ryuk said, Shinigami had some innate magic, but they didn’t really use it much, none were trained in how to wield it.

“Could that magic be used to, say, change someone’s mindset if they touched an object?” Light questioned, as he alternated between looking at Ryuk and looking at the notepaper.

“Light-o, gorgeous,” Ryuk took a pause to gather his thoughts. “I don’t know that much about Shinigami culture and life beyond being bored in a dustbowl, I’m actually more familiar with various human cultures.” It was strange to admit, but it was correct; Ryuk had never heard of anything like what he’d just learned before, none of the other Shinigami had mentioned it at all, and Ryuk was older than Sidoh, whose notebook he’d stolen, Midora, Kinddara, and Gook, and he could clearly remember Gook suddenly appearing and sitting down for a game of cards without any explanation to where he came from. Ryuk tried asking, but no one had a clue.

“That’s weird.” Light summed up with a frown on his face.

“It is, isn’t it?” Ryuk agreed, with an odd feeling in his chest – he wondered if this was what humans felt when they’d been lied to, which would explain their societal aversion to lies – at least, the big ones.

“Do you want to keep bonding with me?” Light finally asked, after an unreasonable period of silence.

“Yes.” Ryuk answered without hesitation. He’d already sealed his doom, going down in flames without Light now was unacceptable – Light might even save them from the fire if he developed the characteristics the book spoke of. And Ryuk was certain he could help too.

“Good.” Light said and without preamble crowded into Ryuk’s personal space and wrapped his arms around the Shinigami’s waist. “I want that too.” He said, face nuzzling the black skin of Ryuk’s chest. Ryuk wrapped his arms around Light and reveled in the warmth – The Shinigami realm had been colder than usual, and his newly softened shin felt itchy after being exposed to the dust.  

“Can we go shower?” Ryuk asked, finally, “I’ve got some grit stuck to me and I’d like to get rid of it.”

“I thought you guys would phase out of sandstorms?” Light said, but he did feel that some minuscule grains of dust and sand were sticking to Ryuk’s skin.

“Yeah, but my skin is softer now, stuff sticks to it. And whatever is attached or sticks, comes with me, phase or no.” Ryuk grumbled.

“Well, a shower is never a bad idea, maybe we can ‘exchange fluids’ too” Light said with a grin, paraphrasing the text Ryuk had brought with him. Ryuk cackled, adoring how forward Light dared to be now, compared to their first encounters. Before they showered, however, Light opened up his secret Note compartment and stored the note containing the information alongside it – it wouldn’t do for it to fall into the wrong hands, Light had explained, as he’d had no interest in writing fiction, and there was no reason for him to have something like this on his person. Ryuk agreed.

Light gathered some sleep clothes and hid the bottle of lube and the bottle of lotion in his bundle – they would probably be needing it, and if Light was being honest with himself, they could probably have done well with procuring a gag too. He called down to his sister that he was taking a shower, she shouted something back, but Light didn’t really listen.

“Ahh, this is going to be good.” Ryuk crowed.

“Just remember to shake your wings dry outside, some of my books might never recover from last time.” Light reminded him tartly, and Ryuk decided to pull of a valiant pout. Luckily the shower wasn’t the smallest sort – it was a built in, wide tub, with the shower area shielded by a glass wall. They could both fit reasonably well, if they squeezed, and at this point, squeezing was definitely the plan. Light usually preferred having a bath, but the splash factor was immense, as they had discovered when they had the house to themselves for well over a week.

“Well need to be quick, using up all the hot water is a good way to get on everyone else’s bad side.” Light cautioned, more for his own benefit than Ryuk’s as Light had a habit of taking very long showers and having to endure even longer lectures from Sayu about sharing. Not that she ever cared when she showered, but that was neither here nor there, Ryuk had learned.

“Ah, perhaps we should shower first and then fuck?” Ryuk suggested, as it was nicer to have Light on the bed anyway, and he could take his time.

“But then showering won’t do much, I’ll just get sticky again.” Light actually whined, sometimes, once in a blue moon, and Ryuk didn’t comment on it anymore as Light had no trouble rolling over and going to sleep, adamantly.

“But you like getting sticky.” Ryuk cajoled, appealing to the side of Light that loved being rumpled, dirty, and fucked out “I’ll clean you up really good.” He promised.

“How about both?” Light suggested with a grin.

“I knew you were a smart cookie, gorgeous.” Ryuk rumbled as they crowded into the shower. Now this was the kind of non-boredom Ryuk intensely enjoyed.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand tennis match, Ryuk tries to head off disaster, and Light almost gets caught up in L's mindgames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making short notes to them fucking because, honestly, if I wrote out every smut scene I would probably never get around to the plot, and the sexual things are kind of important to the mating process which is the premise the entire plot rests on - aka Light needs to be a cum-bucket and he's discovering he's happy about it. If someone feels like drawing Light covered in cum with Ryuk cuddling him and feeding him some of it with his fingers, that would be nice. I'm just saying. Cuz hng. Or those pictures I described. Because hng. Either way, next chapter, not that much porn, but a lot of plot. I was about to write good plot but idfk, probably not, it's plot, let's settle for that.

The next day Light had nothing to do beyond confirming his class schedule for To-Oh online, as he had gotten in to all his wanted courses without a single problem, not that either of them doubted it. The previous evening Light had jerked off Ryuk three times and swallowed his cum, and the brain freezes seemed to get more intense, but the information said that it was supposed to get better after a while; Light even experienced some cramps when Ryuk fucked him blind and came inside.  With everyone out of the house for the day, Ryuk and Light had overindulged themselves, and by the end of their third round Light could feel the pains and cramps start to lessen, and the world started to take on a reddish tint.

“I think it’s working.” He moaned pitifully as Ryuk pulled his cock out of Light’s ass. The cramps set in, but with much less intensity – Ryuk had commented that it was almost like Light was absorbing Ryuk’s bodily fluids.

“I wouldn’t mind making sure.” Ryuk purred. He helped Light to roll over onto his back and straddled his chest before starting to work his cock back up. He pushed the head up against Light’s lips, who were parted, slack, and jerked off and came straight into Lights waiting mouth, who swallowed, that post orgasm look still in his eyes. Light’s eyelids shut, and clenched, but opened only a few seconds later.

“Not as bad this time.” Light slurred as he licked his lips.

“Wanna get a few more rounds in before people start coming home?” Ryuk asked as he brushed a stray hair away from Light’s face.

“Yes, the pleasure does weigh up for the pain.” Light smiled and stretched as he languidly rolled back over and spread his legs. Well, that was an invitation if Ryuk ever saw one – he got to work without preamble and they actually managed to fit in three rounds before Sachiko came home, and the pain was nearly gone. Luckily Light had aired out and showered before she came in the door, he’d gotten a whiff of himself and told Ryuk that this was what he imagined a brothel smelled like.

Light had started, however, when he saw his mother, and his eyes focused somehow, and the world faded to red and he saw a cloud that almost resembled kanji above her head.

“You look flushed dear, are you sick?” She asked, after her customary greeting.

“No, I just had a nap – I’m going to be very busy soon with classwork and I was being a little lazy.” Light fibbed, quite successfully. He hated admitting to weakness, but this was his mother, who had never judged him before, and honestly, it was better than admitting to having been screwed up, down, and sideways by his supernatural lover.

“Oh, don’t worry dear, you’ve worked so hard, and I know you’ll continue to do so.” Sachiko said with a smile on her face, she patter Light on the cheek and went into the kitchen to make dinner. 

“You’ve been worked _over_ hard, at least.” Ryuk joked, and Light sent him a lethal glance. Ryuk took great comfort in the fact that Light’s mother couldn’t hear him, or Light would have made him absolutely miserable.

Later that evening Ryuk sucked off Light and jerked off into his mouth once more. There was barely a twitch from Light, and the red glow in his eyes lasted much longer.

“I thought this,” he wiped some semen off his lip “wasn’t supposed to taste good.” Light commented offhandedly.

“I wouldn’t know, my taste buds are different. I love yours.” Ryuk replied as he petted Light’s stomach. “It’s better than apples.” He added. Light snorted indulgently.

“You compare everything to apples, don’t you?” He teased Ryuk. Ryuk found out that asking for another hand job was a great way to shut the smug teen up. And he got to snack some more on Light’s delicious taste, so win-win.

The next morning Light woke up with a grin on his face, mostly because Ryuk already had his mouth around his cock and it was a damn fine way to wake up – much better than the alarm. What disturbed the morning pleasantries, however, was a phone call which Light answered, despite Ryuk pulling away his brainpower through the sheer power of his tongue.

“Light Yagami.” He greeted.

“Hello, this is Ryuga Hideki.” Light immediately tugged Ryuk off his cock, which bobbed angrily between his legs. He couldn’t be distracted for this. “I am surprised to answer your phone this early in the morning.”

“Hello. I get up early to prepare for the day.” Light deflected easily, Ryuk listened in, completely still.

“How charming.” Ryuga, or rather, L, sounded anything but charmed. “I wish to invite you to a bout of tennis after our classes today. I finish at twelve – you?” Ryuk doubted the sloppy kid even showed up for class.

“I finish at twelve, I can postpone my self-study period.” Light informed.

“Good, we’ll meet at the fifth court, I’ll reserve it.” The fake Hideki hung up without so much as a by your leave. Light clapped his phone shut and scowled into the thin air.

“Could you finish me off?” He asked Ryuk “I could use the stress relief.”  Ryuk chuckled and got back to work. He came into Light’s mouth afterwards, and when they settled down to cuddle a bit before Light had to go, well, be Light, which was a chore and a half, they’d almost reclaimed the comfortable vibe from before that asshole called and snuggled down into the warm bedding - that was when the alarm-clock went off.

“This is going to be a shit day, isn’t it?” Light huffed as he rolled out of bed. Ryuk didn’t answer, but he was inclined to agree.

Light had chosen to double major in criminal psychology and forensics which, judging by the course work and the course load, seemed like an absolute breeze, well, to Light – Ryuk was pretty sure Sayu would have cried if she ever went this way in her studies. The names of his sister and mother stood out, brightly, above their heads, and Light almost had to fight contain his whoop of joy; they had long lives ahead of them _and the eyes actually worked_. They managed to amble through the morning and get prepared, receiving pats and well wishes from Sayu and Sachiko, and an excellent breakfast. Natto was one thing about the human world Ryuk really didn’t like – Light, however, thought it was great and always tried to entice Ryuk into grabbing some off his chopsticks whenever they were alone. The Shinigami still tried to contort into pretzels whenever that stuff came on the table. Of course, there were questions concerning Light bringing his tennis gear, but that was easily explained away by a friendly match with a new friend.

Eventually Light arrived on campus. Ryuk had done excellently in keeping the chatter of the crowds at bay with more stories and one-sided monologuing about apples. Class was boring as ever; Light had hoped it would at least present a small challenge, but they looked to be catering to the median denominator, which always peeved Light. He didn’t even take any notes; it was Criminal Psychology 101, and most of this he’d already heard, off-hand, from his own father, and the rest was sheer logic. It almost seemed that even To-Oh expected their students to be completely oblivious to the inner workings of the human mind. What kept Light on edge, however, was the upcoming tennis match. The freshly minted college student also met a girl named Kiyomi Takada, they’d bumped into each other in the hall and exchanged pleasantries. Ryuk had growled that she smelled like desire, and Light had extracted himself quickly after that – mostly because Ryuk being jealous gave him a half-chub and he didn’t want to be seen as a pervert.

It was time for the tennis match.

Light got changed in the common wardrobe and locked his things inside it and put the key for the locker in his shoe – he promised himself to wash it before he put it back in the lock. Ryuga was wearing the same ratty clothes, and as Light got closer he saw his name materialize above the shaggy black hair. Light started off with basic intimidation tactics against L Lawliet, and Light could barely contain his excitement when he saw the name light up over L’s head; he talked about his junior championships – Lawliet had apparently also been a junior champion. Now all Light had to do was figure out how to neutralize that little shit without casting suspicion on himself. It was a struggle to keep calling him Ryuga.

Light, for once, kind of hated the fact that he seemed to attract attention wherever he went. Apparently, word of his tennis prowess had reached the general student body, and Ryuk overheard people discussing Light’s junior championship statistics as the two insane geniuses on the court seemed to play mental chess and physical tennis all at once. By the end of it all, what had started as a friendly tennis match, where the word friendly could easily have been substituted with deadly, ended up being a full viewer’s spectacle, where Light actually had an edge over Lawliet for the entire game (Ryuga, remember, he calls himself Ryuga), to thunderous applause. Some of the incredible moves Lawliet had pulled off would have gotten through, Light realized, but his reflexes were sharpened to the extreme, and the ball almost seemed to slow down sometimes as Light rushed for it. He’d discuss that with Ryuk later; it could be a side-effect of the bond. There was even a lineman, and Light had no idea where he’d come from – even Ryuga looked confused, when he shouted out that Light had won eight games to two.

What was excellently revealing was their post-game chat. Ryuk had silently followed Light as he grabbed his gear from the locker-room, washed the key and put it back in place. Lawliet (Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga) was waiting outside and they walked together through the main courtyard of To-Oh.

“I’d like to invite you out for something to drink, I’ve got questions and I’m thirsty.” Light said, finally. His voice was well within the range of friendly.

“I’ve lost this game, so I’ll answer whatever I can.” Lawliet replied with, and it sounded like he was talking about _more_ than the tennis match, and Ryuk knew Light lived for the intricacies that this Lawliet could offer; social mind games were Light’s favorites, especially when his victims were clever.  “But before that I need to tell you something.” Ryuga continued, and Light looked at him questioningly “I believe that you’re Kira – do you still want to ask questions?” Ryuga had taken a stand, and Light felt it appropriate that they were standing under the blossoming cherry trees – this was a new beginning, indeed!

“You think I’m Kira?” Light said with an incredulous laugh; Ryuk muttered something about going into acting. And the game was on: Ryuga went on a full offensive – Light was only a suspect by once percent, but Ryuga wanted Light to come work for him if that suspicion was ever cleared. Apparently, the detective had done his research, which both Light and Ryuk had expected, and found out that Light had helped solve quite a few cases for the local police force. That of course, put a stopper to Light’s plans to just have this little miscreant go away – one percent was huge if you looked at the billions of people on the planet. It meant that Light alone had the same level of suspicion on himself that a combined seventy-five million would have if you assumed that the world had a rough estimate of seven point five billion inhabitants. And Ryuga had probably informed everyone of his suspicions, and probably of his intentions of meeting Light, thus casting a great shadow that Light would have to fight to avoid when disposing of L Lawliet like thorn in the side he was.

They retreated to a café right next to the university, which was, coincidentally, one of Light’s favorites. It was a lovely set up of booths with warm complimentary colors and greenery everywhere. It looked plain, simple, and transparently ordinary, very much the same qualities that Light ascribed to his public persona. And the coffee was good. Ryuga, Light was getting better at using that name mentally – even with the supernatural neon sign floating above the freaks head, complemented the place and Light managed to get in a subtle jab about how Ryuga sat like a badly baked pretzel. Both Light and Ryuk felt like rolling their eyes when the wild child, who event took his shoes off in a coffee shop, tried to sell that his seating preference was to increase his mental capacity. Then they got into the meat of the matter: Lawliet wanted to test Light’s deductive skills and showed Light the notes Light himself had forced the inmates to write before they died.

“It’s a trap.” Ryuk commented offhandedly from over Light’s shoulder, he was half-faded into one of the flower boxes that surrounded the booth and it looked like he was wearing a leafy tutu. _No shit_ , Light seemed to think as he stared down on the Pictures, Ryuk sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; Light was about to take the bait, wasn’t he? Of course, he’d probably explain it away with something along the lines of L expecting that Kira would play dumber than he was and if he then pretended to do his best at solving his own puzzle then L would take it as a sign of innocence. Ryuk kind of wanted to binge a crate of apples and let these two chuckleheads play mental chess all by their lonesome socially awkward selves, but Light had a propensity for trouble and Ryuk had kind of gotten addicted to him, and as his mate the entire “no helping rule” was tossed right out the window. Into a pit. On fire. With natto. Light hummed and flicked through the photos and Ryuk groaned, out loud, knowing that only his stubborn little human could her him.

“If you re-arrange them and look at them like this,” Light started shuffling the photos, “You get a sentence, well two, there are two options.” And proceeded to show L – _Ryuga_ how they could spell out ‘L, do you know, Shinigami love apples?’ or the second, deeply fake, option ‘L, do you know? Love apples, Gods of Death’ based on the print numbers on the back of the pictures. Which even Ryuk knew was a weak diversion. Light was his mate, Light was his wonderful, sensual, beautiful mate, but looking at him now made him think of something he’d heard a classmate of Light’s say about ‘finding an adultier adult’ – it applied because Ryuk, a Shinigami, a God of Death, looked skywards and hoped there was an even greater celestial being out there, somewhere, willing to come down in a blaze of glory and save his idiot mate from himself. The ‘no killing human rule’, which was proving to be just as bad as natto, could be violated but Ryuk would basically be pointing an arrow at Light that said something along the lines of ‘Supernatural goings on here’ - which of course would bring L down on his mate like a ton of bricks. Or a bag of feathers, L needed to eat more.

Of course, Light’s little fiddle-dicking to make himself seem innocent was blown out of the water when Ryuga pulled out a fourth picture, a fake – it appeared that the detective had grand plans to provoke Light’s not so inconsiderable ego. And it was working. Ryuk had had enough.

“Disengage, go home, I want to fuck you until you cry.” Ryuk growled in his ear and trailed a claw up the back of Light’s neck, careful to not broadcast it to Ryuga. That, of course, distracted Light from L tearing apart his ‘investigative skills’ when it was basically L being just as sore of a brat as Light could be. And he would probably get a talking to for being a distraction.

Of course, Ryuga kept asking questions, the little troglodyte. He kept indicating that Kira was egotistical and childish, yet the two of them were more alike than they thought. Ryuk would never admit that out loud, however, because Light would probably not have sex with him, or give him apples, until the next century rolled around. Ryuk rolled his eyes and hoped the keen panda-eyes of the detective wouldn’t notice the half-chub that had plumped up nicely when Ryuk made his suggestion. Ryuk also suspected that half chub was probably sustained by L complementing Light on giving a good answer to his question; trick Kira, face to face, into revealing something only Kira would know. Light loved being praised, and apparently Ryuk had made it into a Pavlovian response what with how much he’d showered Light with complements whenever they were went at it like desperados. It made the Shinigami smirk.

The two chuckleheads continued with their game of chess, an invite to join the taskforce here, a rebuttal concerning the investigation moving forward and Kira revealing himself there, and mutual back-stroking, catering to each other’s egos.  Ryuk could have known that would be the outcome. And there was an attempt at check mate – make Ryuga prove that he was L, because the panda-eyed brat had no clue that Light could end his very existence with a pencil and some special paper this very moment. It seemed Ryuga was going on another offensive, again, because he disclosed, he was working with Light’s father, which Light already knew – that little backdoor into his fathers’ files was useful that way, and offered to take Light to the headquarters, despite the three percent chance he was Kira.  Ryuk braced himself for another round of ‘jab, jab, compliment’ mental chess but the séance was interrupted by both Light and L’s phones ringing – Souichirou Yagami was in the hospital.

L actually showed he was human and not some weird homunculi posing as something human-like when he called his private driver. Light couldn’t see his face due to the trench coat and wide brimmed hat. Light called him Watari and Light could appreciate his efforts to conceal vital information from any potential Kira.

They were off.


	8. Find your knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight visitors and more screwing around with Shinigami lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN: this is a shameless "Light is gonna win, unopposed, while sitting on Ryuk's dick like a happy little slut" kind of fiction with a little plot thrown in to at least make my thinly veiled attempts at building bridges over plotholes look seamless. Seriously. This is such epic canon fudgery you could cool it in the fridge, sprinkle it with chocolate and eat it after dinner with a mint :P

The entire hospital visit was tedious and emotionally draining. L seemed a lot less humanoid after he’d admitted to telling Souichirou that Light was under suspicion of being Kira, while said father was listening, from his hospital bed, after having a heart attack. Light had said that he’d want to join the task force, but Souichirou had actually put his foot down and told Light to keep studying – Ryuk saw Light’s human lifespan raise up as he considered it and used that as proof to tell Light to respect his fathers wishes, and that he would tell him why afterwards. Ryuk was so glad the rule about not helping humans went straight to the pits when they mated.

L looked like his favorite toy had been set on fire when Light agreed to follow his father’s wishes. And Ryuk hoped that Light saw it, because that would make explaining the entire thing a lot easier; an angry Light was an unreasonable Light – well, more unreasonable, his little mate was probably born disagreeable but had learned to hide it well.

Sachiko had decided to stay at the hospital to support her husband, she’d set up camp in the waiting room, and Sayu had gone to stay with a family friend after she’d left her fathers bedside. Ryuk thought that was grand because the upcoming screaming match was probably going to get loud, even if people could only hear Light’s side of it.

Ryuk was right.

The second Light had locked them back into the house, he rounded on his mate and gave him such a glare Ryuk was perfectly fine being immune to death.

“So why did I just agree to not get closer to the guy who’s out to get me?” Light sneered as he toed off his shoes and, for once, left them in a heap.

“You know we’re kind of in a mating process?” Ryuk asked, just to segue into the conversation and Light gave him a withering look. “Yeah, it means that until we’re fully mated, you’re not immune to death, and when you looked to contemplate your dads words your lifespan increased significantly.”

“You were afraid I’d die before we completed it.” And Light had mellowed by a grand measure, which made the knot in Ryuk’s chest loosen considerably.

“Yeah.” Ryuk admitted, and it felt _awful_ , because it was admitting to _weakness_ , and that was something Ryuk couldn’t remember having done for his entire existence. “And I want you to enjoy your life here before you have to come with me to the Shinigami realm – when you start aging you really won’t, you know? And you’ll eventually start looking a little less human – your ambition…” Ryuk finished awkwardly – he hadn’t really thought his argumentation through all that much, but he was sure he’d want to keep Light away from L and his awful chess games forever.

“I thought the rule against helping me fell away when we started this process?” Light asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If I wasn’t fast enough then? Or if I wrote someone’s name down early and got you arrested for being Kira?” Ryuk growled, because the thought of that greasy little detective being the cause of his Light bein incarcerated made something deep, dark and horrible unfurl in his chest.

“You were worried.” Light observed with a partially blank look on his face.

“ _No_ , no, _of course not_ , I would _never_ be.” Ryuk could have sworn his sarcasm was leaking somewhere, “I mean, I find a human I can tolerate, and that grows into some sort of fondness, we end up starting a mating process and that human decides to fling himself into dangerous situations and play mind games with creepy detectives without a care for the fact that he’s still mortal? No, of course I’m not worried!” Ryuk had never been in hysterics before, and he’d be pleased if he’d never have to repeat it; it was uncomfortable, and he felt like he had much more to say than actually managed to get out.

“You actually do care.” Light said with a sense of wonder, he looked at Ryuk like he’d never seen him before; almost as if either one of them was set to break apart at any moment. Ryuk looked back at him and they both ended up circling each other, eyes taking in every detail once more, with the feeling that they were finally seeing something that hadn’t been visible before.

“You know, Light-o,” Ryuk awkwardly broke the silence “L looked like his favorite toy’d been taken away from him when you said you’d keep studying.”

“He did, didn’t he?” Light said, carefully. Ryuk was glad his mate had noticed. They both looked at each other and a slight curve of lips, soon became matching grins, and ended up with the pair actually leaning on each other as they cackled.

“I swear, he looked so shocked!” Ryuk howled.

“Light-kun doesn’t want to play with me, his Kira percentage just went up to twenty!” Light cackled, and Ryuk could see Light actually saying that in his minds eye and it just made it funnier.

“The caustic little shit.” Ryuk had managed to calm himself to an intermittent chuckle, and used the opportunity to pull Light, who was leaning on him, closer. They stood there for a while, in the entrance hall, and Ryuk was very glad no one was home, because seeing Light embrace thin air would probably raise pretty specific questions. It was very calming. After an existence filled with short sexual encounters with humans and virtually no physical contact with any being outside of that, it was so easy for Ryuk to fall into the comfort of just having someone else there, and feeling their warmth, and just knowing that it was

“I do care, Light-o.” He admitted, quietly. Light wrapped his arms around the Shinigami.

“I do too.” And it was truthful, Ryuk could almost sense it, because it sounded like it was pulled from the very depths of Light’s insecurities and had managed to push through all of his barriers with a squeak and a sigh.

They didn’t say much after that, but they eventually managed to make their way into the kitchen. Light made himself some food and a cup of tea, which he shared with Ryuk. It was a noodle stir fry with some out-of-a-bag sauce and frozen vegetables, because Light was brilliant at many things, but the cooking lessons his mother had tried to impart hadn’t stuck very well beyond the basics. They barely stopped touching, a hand there, a hip there, but there was a pleasant silence permeating the air around them, and this entire scenario was much better than the screaming match Ryuk had envisioned; the fact that Light had listened, and taken his advice, was almost too good to be true. His mate really had changed. Light ate at the dining table, seated on Ryuk’s lap instead of an adjoining chair. It was nice that Light could openly share his meal with Ryuk as well, he’d hold up a bite with his chopsticks and Ryuk would swallow it down. It almost felt just as intimate as having sex; just being in the same space, in the silence, and being hand fed. It gave Ryuk an entirely new set of feelings to process. Ryuk even fed Light a few morsels, using his claws to pick up bits of vegetable out of the bowl and place them in Light’s mouth. The Shinigami felt that his insides were almost becoming too big for his skin, but it was such a good sensation that he never wanted it to stop. He could never have found this, anywhere, in the Shinigami realm.

The constant contact, as well as the comfortable silence, continued as they moved through the motions of washing up the dishes, and Light, finally, changing out of his tracksuit and getting a shower. Ryuk thought he smelt absolutely divine when he was sweating, but that was probably not the same for humans. He joined Light in the hot spray of water but retracted his wings to avoid having to dry them – there was no dust on them so there was no need. Light loved having his hair washed for him, and Ryuk used his claws to good effect to gently get the shampoo massaged in and watched the tension that had lingered around Light’s shoulders, even after the meal and the cuddling, melt away bit by bit. Soon there wasn’t even shampoo left in Light’s hair, he was just leaning forwards onto Ryuk’s chest as his scalp got scratched, half-way asleep. Eventually it seemed that Light was about two minutes away from being dead to the earth, so Ryuk made the executive decision to put the conditioner in his hair, he chose the one that didn’t look like a rainbow had puked on the bottle on a sheer assumption that that belonged to Sayu. It also smelled more like what Light’s usual scent. Ryuk used the same logic for the body soap and hoped he got it right. He then bundled his tired mate into a big fluffy towel and made him sit while he dried himself off with another one. Usually they would share to avoid discovery, but Ryuk thought that once wouldn’t raise any red flags.

One of the benefits of being so much larger than Light, was that it was so easy to pick him up and carry him to bed, and the fact that he didn’t even make a perfunctory protest to ‘save face’ spoke volumes. The Shinigami didn’t even bother getting Light dressed in anything, he just tucked him in under the covers and laid down behind him, spooning up against him as Light immediately dozed off. Ryuk had never really needed covers or any kinds of soft, fluffy bedding before, and he still didn’t, even with his newly softened skin, but he really thought the humans had the right of it, need or no. The sensation of actually designating a period of time to relaxation, not because of boredom, but to recharge, and to do it in such a comfortable, warm space, such as that created under a good comforter with your lover at your side, was absolutely a recommendation Ryuk could make. Shinigami didn’t need sleep, but they could, and Ryuk had, finally, started to let go enough to where he could snooze right alongside Light sometimes. It was fantastic.

Everything was fantastic.

Until it wasn’t.

“So, I see you’ve settled into it quite nicely with your new mate,” Ryuk froze at the words; this was bad, this was really bad – he looked into countless eyes and felt an encompassing fear clench down on his ability for rational thought. Nu had appeared at the foot of the bed, and Ryuk knew there was no way in hell he could do anything if she decided that Light and Ryuk were to be mere blips in the history of the universe.

“Don’t be scared, Ryuk, I’m not here to harm him, or you.” Nu said, the cracks between her rocky form and her myriads of eyes glowing as she spoke. Her voice, was, as always, very calm and level – her dislike for loud noises was famous, and everyone always quieted down when she came by where the rest of the Shinigami would hang out.

“I’m not sure I trust you.” Ryuk said as he unconsciously hugged Light closer – Light who wasn’t even aware of what was going on, as deeply asleep as he was.

“That is inconsequential.” Nu said with that same level voice. It creeped Ryuk out, which was why he never interacted much with her. “You’ve undertaken a Shinigami ritual which hasn’t been done since the King ascended to the throne after the wars, this is a matter of great import to the Shinigami people as a whole.”  As Ryuk listened to her he realized that he had absolutely no idea what she was even talking about. The old man had been king since Ryuk could remember, and Ryuk had been around for a long while. And most importantly; Ryuk hadn’t heard anything about any wars.

“Why is it important?” Protective instincts Ryuk didn’t even know he had were coming to the forefront. Nu was just standing at the foot of the bed, but as they had conversed, Ryuk’s wings had extended, he’d sat up, and pulled a conked out Light into his lap, cocooning the naked human with the black-feathered appendages. He was certain Nu couldn’t kill him with her Death Note, the contract between Death Note owner and user was that only the owner of the Death Note could write down the name of the user, but Ryuk had no judge of Nu or her abilities, he only knew she was strong – she could, despite the rules, decide to kill Light with physical force or other implements, and that thought filled Ryuk with an unholy rage.  

“I will not hurt him. You aren’t saying much, but your body betrays you.” Nu observed.

“What do you want?” Ryuk tried again – he felt like a trapped rodent, finally having a little sympathy for all the humans he’d played with throughout the millennia.

“I want for you to complete your bonding.” Nu said, and Ryuk could almost feel his jaw unhinge in its hurry to drop. “Shinigami feed off spiritual energy, Ryuk, and we take, and we take, and we take. When we mate with humans, we receive an ability to give as well, and we need that ability to revitalize our realm.” Ryuk was pretty sure this was one of those dreams he’d heard Light talk about, despite the fact that Shinigami didn’t really dream, or have fevers.

“Revitalize the realm to what, exactly?” Because Ryuk came to be in that dustbowl, and he’d sort of envisioned remaining in that dustbowl until he got sick enough of puttering about to stop writing names in his Death Note – that was until he met Light.

“To it’s former glory.” Nu imparted, as if it explained everything.

“Former glory?” Ryuk honestly felt like an idiot, because his mind was blanking out completely.

“Life and death are two sides of the same coin, Ryuk, and Shinigami who are mated to humans have the ability to give life, as they have tasted it – you, Ryuk, are developing that ability now. It is how you will keep your mate beside you for eternity.  And that is how you will give life to our realm, as well.” Ryuk listened to the words, tried to process them, ran them over again in his own mind, failed to process, as he stared emptily into the air, clutching Light to his chest, afraid he would fly apart.

“Wake your mate, Ryuk, I have quietly observed you since you visited my library, and while you have millenniums of hard-won experience, and perhaps a little wisdom, your mate is a cerebral giant. You have chosen well for our realm. He can see me; the eyes of a mate work differently than the eyes of a deal.” Her unnatural stillness wasn’t a comfort in the least.

Ryuk never took his eyes off the other Shinigami, but he moved a hand to gently shake Light awake, and even with all the talk that had been going on, and the gentle, shaking movements, Light remained asleep; it seemed having to deal with L and his father’s heart attack had completely tired the human out. Eventually, however, Light made a low, protesting noise. If it had been any other time, Ryuk would have nuzzled Light and massaged him awake, but it was impossible when he had to keep eyes on Nu at all times.

“What’s going on.” Light’s face was turned in towards Ryuk’s chest, and he probably hadn’t even opened his eyes yet – Light Yagami hated mornings, despite having dealt with them since birth.

“Good morning, mate of Ryuk, awaken. We have much to discuss.” Nu’s voice cut through Light’s fog, which was the signal for pandemonium to touch down in Light’s bedroom.


	9. Learn your histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nu teaches the happy couple a life-skill, or more of a life giving skill to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there is more epic fudgery of the Shinigami lore. Go figure. Anything to get these boys to fuck, really. I'm not ashamed to admit it; I want them to have a happy psychotic ending where they win at life with no trouble.

Ryuk had never heard Light curse as much, or as inventively, as he did when he saw Nu, who flinched at the sheer volume Light produced. He hoped no one else woke up. Not even when Ryuk himself appeared had Light reacted so viscerally. It probably had everything to do with how different Nu was, compared to Ryuk’s somewhat humanoid appearance. Eventually Ryuk managed to calm Light down enough to where he wasn’t making Nu twitch with every other word; she’d sworn not to hurt them but testing the patience of the second most powerful Shinigami in existence wasn’t the wisest thing to do – it would make telling L that Light was Kira a small problem in comparison.

“You are certainly high strung.” Nu commented as Light finally quieted down, and it actually took Ryuk expending some actual energy keeping Light calm in the face of that comment; his supernatural strength and speed had been coming in, the tennis match earlier was testament to that. “I am, however, glad to see one of our own obtain such a lively mate. You are a prime specimen.” Nu continued, unphased now that the racket was dying down. Trust the second most powerful Shinigami to pick up on the fact that praise was the fastest way to get Light to sit still and listen.

“Who are you?” Light asked, just as guarded as Ryuk himself had been. Light grabbed at the covers and made sure he wasn’t flashing their unexpected visitors and curled into Ryuk’s chest, while keeping eyes on Nu.

“I am Nu. Well met, Light Yagami, your last name suits you.” And Ryuk thought about that comment for just about three seconds before he cracked up; it meant night god, and Ryuk had never really made the connection.

“You are a little slow sometimes, Ryuk, you’ve known your mate for a good while now.” Nu commented placidly.

“Tell me about it.” Light snickered, which prompted Ryuk to pinch his arm, lightly in retaliation. Light then stuck his tongue out at Ryuk, which said Shinigami snapped after with his teeth.

“You are certainly mated.” Nu commented, and for once her tone had a tinge of something to it, but it was too subtle to catch.  

“What do you mean by that?” Both halves of the pair asked, slightly out of synch – Ryuk dropped out midway as he realized Light was asking the same question.

“The book you read, Ryuk, and yes, I saw you, didn’t hold the full scope of what is going on between the two of you. You were compatible, first and foremost – the bond would never have taken if you weren’t, and whatever feelings you had that drove you closer probably stemmed from that compatibility and not the bond itself.” Nu continued. “Our libraries were ravaged, and even with my perfect memory, it takes time for me to re-create all the books. That book Ryuk read was only one of many on the subject” She almost sounded sorrowful, yet her incredibly steady voice still made it hard to tell.

“You’ve been re-creating them?” Ryuk asked incredulously.

“Yes, from memory. Most the books were destroyed in the wars. I was the librarian.” Her voice was still rock steady, but the sigh that came after betrayed how she felt about that. “I put spells on them to keep people away, to make them seem uninteresting or boring – I don’t want my precious works ending up on a betting table in a worthless dust-pit.” Nu added and Ryuk actually looked ashamed; that was basically what him and his poker buddies would have done to them.

“You’ve mentioned the wars-” Ryuk began, trying to avoid facing the awkward truth about his ‘everything goes’ gambling habits, but a mild noise from Nu stopped him.

“You will go to the realm tomorrow, both you and your mate, and the King will wake and educate you both. I have been away from my books for too long already. I was sent here by the King to teach you, Ryuk, how to transfuse life energy to your mate so he can come to the realm without fear of dying. As the mating isn’t complete yet he will gradually loose time off his life, as such, you must give him more.” If Nu had been anything but a giant stack of rocky surface and eyes Ryuk would have placed a bet on her looking at him sideways “You do have an extreme excess.” Which was a subtle jab to the fact that the rest of the Shinigami ate when they needed to, yet Ryuk loved coming down to the human world to play.

“What do I have to do?” Ryuk asked, still batting away at the creeping feelings of shock that threatened to put him out of commission completely; when he and Light had woken up this morning this was not how any of them had expected the day to go.

“Just place your right hand on his breast above his heart, and he must hold his hand on the middle of your chest, that will initiate the transfer, and for as long as you hold that position the transfer will continue. You already have a bond, and it will use that bond as it is easier than creating a new one.” Nu droned. Ryuk thought that sounded stupidly easy; this was literally supposed to help them transfer precious life source between them – it almost seemed like a trap.

“Is that it?” Light asked with an affronted tone; Ryuk guessed his mate also thought it sounded too simple.

“Most Shinigami are much like humans; easily distracted and very fond of chasing instant pleasures, yours truly finds herself exempt to that characterization. If our mating rituals had many complicated steps, I do think our race would have died out long before now. Did you expect to have to chant a spell or blow death dust everywhere as you mate?” as Ryuk and Light listened to Nu and were very tempted to be insulted on both their own, and each other’s, behalf.

“But don’t Shinigami exist wherever there is death?” Light asked, thinking the notion of an entire race of gods dying out very absurd.

“Not as such. We are gods, yes, but still with our own problems. And even Gods die out under the right circumstances.” Ryuk listened to her with rapt attention, Light looked like he’d been kicked in the teeth.

“So Ryuk can die.” Light’s voice was flat, and he had a small frown between his eyebrows and Ryuk looked at him and it felt odd, because Light had asked about Ryuk specifically, not about both of them both.

“And you, even when you gain a much-extended lifespan, but only under extreme circumstances such as Ryuk dying, or being torn limb from limb. If Ryuk keeps infusing you with life, however, you will remain just as you are, and if you sustain fatal wounds a life infusion can bring you back from death.” Nu’s voice was actually getting to the point of soothing, after you got used to it – it was such a mellow thing compared to the gravelly sounds that Ryuk employed. Of course, Light realized that he had a completely different reaction to _his_ Shinigami’s voice – and definitely not a negative one.

“Anyway, enough with the questions, or I will be forced to draft you into taking dictation from me and write the books for me – I’ve spent enough time away from the library without it being leisure time.” Nu pressed.

“So, you’re saying we’re not leisurely.” Ryuk pestered – Light tapped him on the shoulder in annoyance.

“Quiet.” Nu’s voice was still the same, but there was a sensation of dread emanating from her. Ryuk clammed up immediately. “Now, Light, touch your mate’s chest, in the middle of his breast bone, that’s where our hearts are, and Ryuk, touch Light’s chest, just about the same height, but more to the left for better coverage.” They did so. And waited. And waited. Really, it was nice touching each other, but it felt weird under the watchful gaze of a softly spoken pillar of eyes.

“Don’t ask questions, I can see your mouths opening. Just keep quiet and wait.” Nu said, and both Ryuk and Light shut their mouths in tandem, because patience were neither’s strong suit. Light was about to ask Nu what she was playing at when a thin trickle of a sensation started around his heart, it wasn’t painful in the slightest, it was almost like a pleasant wash of mist but _inside_.

“Light-o…” Ryuk whispered, his usually wide eyes had managed to widen even more in shock as he looked down at his hand touching Light’s chest, and back up to Light’s face.

“Yeah, I feel it.” Light gasped. As he stared into the face of his mate.

“Good, you know what to do. I will depart. See you on the morrow sometime.” Nu departed without fanfare, but the two on the bed barely noticed her. The trickling sensation had gotten stronger, and it almost felt like a small brook was flowing between them, bubbling and sputtering with gleeful vigor.

Light felt almost jubilant, a thick, muted feeling that spread from his chest out to the tips of his fingers, as if the entire world was made of cotton, and the entire world was good. He felt invincible, strong, and so connected to Ryuk it almost seemed like stopping was a non-option. Ryuk, on his side, felt a wash of sheer contentment as some sort of pressure was released inside of him, and it felt so good to give, to feed that pressure into Light, who he could feel reacting to it as his mate, who had been tense for the entire time Nu was present, collapsed into his embrace.

“I think we should – ah – I think we should stop.” Light whispered reverently, though he certainly sounded like he wanted to continue.   

“Yeah, probably.” Ryuk rumbled, but made no move to disconnect, as the floaty euphoric feeling of feeding Light his energy was delectable.

“It feels so good.” Light whimpered, and his very physical reaction gave credulity to his words. Ryuk felt his vision go fuzzy, as if a sepia toned pane of frosted glass had been lowered in front of his eyes. It felt absolutely amazing, and he could feel a matching reaction to his mate’s creeping into the edge of his consciousness.

“Remember that promise you made to me?” Light slurred, his entire weight being held by his mate.

“No,” Ryuk admitted, because he was trying to remember his own name at this point.

“You stroked my neck, in front of L, and told me you’d take me home and fuck me until I cried.” Light still sounded like a happy wreck, but the words had an impact. The memory came rushing back to Ryuk in high definition – he could even recall the slight sound of Light’s hitched breath as he heard what Ryuk said. “Fuck me, Ryuk.” Light breathed, and Ryuk’s world zeroed in on the only thing that could ever matter right now; doing exactly as his mate had asked.

Even as Ryuk maneuvered Light around, disconnecting their link, the extremely intense feeling remained, but the stark shock of arousal cut through the fog the link had created was now at the forefront. He needed to be inside his mate, now. It wasn’t even rational, Light had gotten very little sleep, his day had been rough, and Ryuk had gotten his mind blown by information from a fellow Shinigami, yet they were both clutching at each other, filled with a wild sort of energy, desperate to touch and be touched. Light had taken to this so well, he opened up so beautifully on Ryuk’s tongue, on Ryuk’s fingers.

It was a natural, fluid continuation of the river that had opened up between them, and when Ryuk sank inside Light, inch by inch, feeling his mate welcome him beautifully, it was as if the world finally made _sense_. A tiny part of Ryuk screamed at the sentimentality of it all but was overridden by the sense of rightness that permeated this act between them. Light twined his fingers through Ryuk’s, and they clutched at each other as they moved, the gentle rhythm like the rocking waves of a calm sea. For the first time, Light looked at Ryuk with a reverent awe in his eyes, looked at Ryuk like the god he was – and that awe was mirrored in Ryuk’s face, as he looked at Light and the godlike being, he would become.

“Ryuk, I want you to bite me.” Light declared, voice shaky. His hands were tangled in Ryuk’s coarse hair, and he was trying his best to keep a steady movement with his hips, but whenever his mate would brush the right spots on the right ways he would stutter and falter.

Ryuk wanted to answer, but his tongue seemed stuck to the roof of his mouth, and finding the right words seemed impossible.

“Bite me, right here.” Light pleaded, and tilted his neck to the left, and giving Ryuk free access, and Ryuk, without any hesitation, listened to his mate and sank his fangs into the meat of Light’s shoulder. His mate screamed, and seized up almost painfully around Ryuk’s cock, his entire body tensed in a war between stabbing pain and sybaritic pleasure. Ryuk himself couldn’t help but clamp down with his mouth – everything about Light tasted like the greatest ambrosia, and his blood was no different. The sharp, coppery tang flooded his mouth and his sense of smell, and as he continued rocking up into Light, who rocked with him.

The endorphins kicked in, and Light felt like he would have floated away elsewhere to never return, grounded only by the touch of his mate, by the cock inside and the teeth buried in his skin.

“Now heal me.” The human barely had the presence of mind to find the words, let alone speak them, but he managed to put his hand on Ryuk’s chest; intention clear. The grinding pain when Ryuk retracted his fangs almost overwhelmed Light’s soft haze, but a well-placed thrust sent him spiraling again, so grateful for his mate’s touch – it kept him from flying apart at the seams. Ryuk, with his bloodstained mouth and loving eyes, looked at Light with a gaze reserved only for the most precious things in life, and placed his hand above Light’s heart.

The trickle that had turned into a babbling brook was now a great roaring waterfall, and the two lost their breath, completely, as the rush bowled them over, dumping them back into reality in a sated, sweaty, fuzzy, tangle of blood, flesh and semen.

Ryuk had fallen backwards against the pillow, and Light on top of him. They were clutching at each other with barely any part within reach untouched. Ryuk caught himself muttering sweet endearments into Light’s hair but he barely understood what he was saying at all, but it must have been positive, as Light kept rubbing up against Ryuk’s neck like a well stated cat. Ryuk eventually found the bitemark he had caused, and licked away the drying blood, reveling in the flavor of it, and discovering that his bitemark, which had been raw and bleeding, had scarred over and was now a circle of imprints that looked years old.

“Huh, I guess you did heal.” Ryuk managed to cobble together enough brain power to share his observations, and not continue spouting the sappy drivel he’d been murmuring earlier. It was always a treat watching Light melt under the power of words alone, but too much was too much, and Ryuk was finally shaking off the feeling of being completely overwhelmed – he’d never experienced anything like that in his life.

Light sat up and ended up straddling Ryuk’s hips, he turned over to his closet and inspected himself in the mirror hung on the door – Ryuk was right, the bitemark looked like a perfectly done scarification body mod instead of the bleeding wound that had been there minutes before.

“It would have been worth it even if it didn’t.” Light remarked, voice still hazy, eyes wet and hair going every which way - he traced the bitemarks reverently. Apparently Light liked a lot of pain with his pleasure – a perfect mate indeed. The human reached behind himself, Ryuk could barely see what he was doing in the mirror, but it was confirmed when Light held up two slick fingers to Ryuk’s mouth. He licked them clean.

“I’m leaking; clean me out?” Light asked, he still looked a little out there, but he was so soft and unguarded that Ryuk didn’t mind at all.

“Of course, pet, come, sit on my face. Clean me up while you do.” The best thing about devouring Light was that his mate always managed a find a way to give Ryuk a nice dessert. And it was a perfect ending to a wild ride when Ryuk got to eat his own come out of Light’s sloppy hole and feel the licks of Light’s little tongue on his softening cock.


	10. Asking questions is not a sign of weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Ryuk visit the Shinigami realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're closing up on the end of this fic, there might be a part 2, there might not be, but at least you have a, soon, total of 11 chapters of RyukLight to read because this fandom needs more. Please. Someone. Write more. I need it.

April 8th dawned bright and early, and much too soon for Light’s comfort. Nu’s visit, as well as the wild romp he and Ryuk had managed to complete during the night, in addition to everything else that had happened the day before, had left Light sore and very tired. His shoulder ached like it was trying to make up for how fast it had healed – Light was still pretty human, despite everything. The realities of the human world came crashing back soon enough as well, as a tired Sayu came dragging through the door about two hours before she was supposed to go to school, citing that she’d forgotten her PE uniform. Light, with all the upheavals that had gone on, was just so happy to see his sister, whole, and with a long beautiful string of lifetime floating above her head, that he forewent his usual ruffling of the hair and hugged her. She clung right back and cried. Sayu didn’t look to have slept much, either, but Light desperately hoped, for his own big-brotherly sanity, that it wasn’t for the same reasons.

Both Sachiko and Souichirou had expressed that they wanted their children to continue their normal lives as best they could, and that Sachiko would text periodical updates to both her children as she got information from the doctors. Light and Sayu made breakfast together in a comfortable silence; Ryuk was a comfortable presence who touched Light at every opportunity, and it was a struggle to not try and include Ryuk in the small-time chatter that floated between Light and his sister – Ryuk made his opinion known with laughs and long suffering groans, however, and Light felt a sliver of contentment slot into place; this was probably the closest he would ever get to having his lover over for breakfast with his family. His mate.

The siblings ate and washed up in peace, and Light got dressed and prepared; he had an afternoon class today, but he was planning on using that time in the Shinigami realm. He was just getting dressed and prepared to make Sayu believe he was heading to To-Oh. Light was saved from having to maintain the charade for too long, however, as the doorbell rang, and a sympathetic friend was at the doorstep to pick up Sayu and give her emotional support. His sister left, stealing another hug, and Light saw them off with a smile before peeled off upstairs to change into something warmer. He dug out an old pair of jeans and some long-johns for winter, as well as his winter boots, some wool socks, and a high collared wool sweater alongside a windbreaker, – Ryuk had warned him that the realm was cold and inhospitable. He ran over to the local kombini and bought apples, some energy bars, bottled water, and a lighter. He packed that into a small backpack alongside other small bits and bobs that might come in handy. His death note was inside one of those campy stomach holsters tourists used to avoid getting robbed. Honestly, Light was stressing out; controlling humans and doing things in he human world didn’t even make his heart tic, but he was literally headed for another _dimension_ and meeting the _king_ of said dimension.

Ryuk managed to distract Light from packing everything the kitchen sink and strapping weapons to his person by giving him a blowjob that left him a little wobbly and very cross-eyed. Honestly Ryuk loved giving blowjobs, and it made relax, so it was a win-win for everyone. The backpack with the apples did however get to come, naturally. The day Ryuk left apples behind there would have to be an apocalypse.

The trip back home was uneventful to Ryuk, the only think different from normal was that Light was hanging on to him like a limpet.

“How was that?” Ryuk asked as they landed on the ledge of the portal. Light was shaky when he put him to the ground, and he glared up at his mate with a hellfire heat that almost negated the unnatural chill permeating the realm. Almost. “Not good, then.” Ryuk answered himself as he unconsciously stepped away from his pissed off human. Light was very glad he’d bundled up, because this felt like northern Japan in mid-winter and it didn’t even have the gorgeous views to go with it.

Ryuk ended up flying them both to the King’s cave, it was much easier than traversing the landscape by foot. Light would have been hard pressed to find anything interesting about the landscape at all; it was bones, dust, bones, dust, bones, dust, and more bones, and a little more dust, just for good measure – and he no longer wondered what the most monotonous shade of grey was, it was right here, in spades.

“Bahahaha, so this is the human that’s ensnared our Ryuk.” The king greeted them as they entered the cave. Light was shocked by the appearance of said royal; a huge ball of undulating flesh, skulls, chains and spindly limbs. He chastised himself, briefly, after having seen Nu he really shouldn’t have been expecting anything else.

“Maaa, old man, don’t be embarrassing now.” Ryuk grumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

“It ain’t embarrassing, Ryuk, I’m just happy you managed to actually bag someone with that ugly mug o yers.” The king chortled.  

“You should be so glad we don’t have mirrors here.” Ryuk countered with, and they both laughed uproariously. Light, however, finally understood why Ryuk told him he was stressing himself up for nothing; he’d been expecting a King by human standards, and not a King by Shinigami standards.

“Now, Light Yagami, I can see you’ve got at least twice the lifespan of a normal human – Ryuk’s been treating your right, ey?” And Light had no idea how a ball of flesh and bones could look like it was giving you a suggestive eye-bow wiggle, but he was too stunned to even contemplate the mechanics of it, while fighting a blush that would probably light up the entire cave. The king hummed, a pleased noise.

“It would stand to reason that one of our most prolific Shinigami would find himself a human that was just as prolific – you’ve racked up some serious spirit energy, boy!” The King cackled and looked at the two of them with a sharp gaze, and Light still had no idea how something as unemotive as the shape of the king managed to portray so much emotion – it was unnerving. “Since you’re human, the only way you can gain lifespan is being mated to one of us, and you’ve laid a fine claim on this weirdo, so that’s taken care of,” the king cackled again, which seemed to be normal for him, and Light was suddenly glad his bite mark was hidden very well “but both you and Ryuk can transfuse your spirit energies to this realm and make it nice again.” The king was exited, and for once it showed, as his spindly limbs were moving in a manner that, creepily enough, reminded Light of seeing Sayu flail when the real Ryuga Hideki came on television.

“It’s never been nice.” Ryuk commented in a flat tone, he sounded like he thought at least one of the skulls that made up the king’s head had cracked just a little extra.

“You just haven’t lived long enough, whippersnapper.” The king snarked back and flung a rock directly at Ryuk, which he ducked, and he pulled Light with him – mostly because the Shinigami version of a rock was the human version of a boulder usually left alone unless you had access to some sizable equipment and really needed to build something on that exact spot.

“Hey, careful old man, we’ve got a human over here!” Ryuk roared, his eyes were glowing red and with his wings extended, he really looked the part of vengeful Death God. It was even weirder when the myriad of spindly limbs that were attached to the king went up in what was, apparently, the truly universal sign of mea culpa.

“My bad,” the king said a little skittishly, which Light wondered about since he was supposedly the strongest Shinigami around.

“Deaths door, old man, you call us here and then you almost make my mate into blood putty?” That was an image Light could have done without.

“I’m just used to flinging rocks at you when you get shitty - and dust that filthy mouth of yours.” The king said, and Light wasn’t sure if violent Shinigami kings were worse or better than deeply creative and bloodthirsty human kings; some of the historical torture instruments from around the world were nightmare inducing, he’d almost prefer getting crushed with a rock. At least it was quick.

“So ‘Death’s door’ is like a curse word?” Light asked, still in a bit of a stupor from almost getting annihilated by a rock. Ryuk gave him a look that clearly spelled _‘That’s what you got from this entire exchange?’_.

“It’s the same with any language, you always learn the curse words first.” The king said, proudly. Ryuk actually pinched the bridge of his nose, looking deeply pained.

“Why are we here?” Ryuk finally asked, he wanted to go back and sleep next to Light some more, who looked like he could do with a twenty-four-hour nap.

“To start energizing this place, of course. Touch the rock, relinquish about half your spirit energies, and then you can go.” The king summed up and Ryuk wished he was stronger so he could kick that idiots’ ass; sending Nu in the middle of the night wasn’t necessary for this, the realm would have survived for at least another ten hours, fuckssake.

“That’s it?” Ryuk asked, trying his best not to sound as peeved as he felt. Honestly, he’d never been this easily riled before mating Light; the transference was probably in full effect. This sounded like something Light would get right on.

“Well yeah, we’re easy going Ryuk, we don’t need all that ceremony and shit – it’s just waste of time.” The king shrugged and watching that giant blob try to shrug was an experience best not repeated.

“We’ve got nothing but time.” Ryuk groaned.

“Yeah, and there’s no need to make it even more boring with rituals and ceremony, man. It cramps the style.” The king said, trying to sound wise, and Ryuk realized that the ruler of the Shinigami realm sounded like a stereotypical human stoner.

“Fair point.” Ryuk had to admit, however, as he could have had to deal with rituals that lasted for years, which would really have driven him up the wall.

“So, what do we do to share our spirit energy.” Light said, unsure if he was to address the King as your highness, and most certainly not about to call him old man.

“Bust the move Nu taught you and touch the same spot, rock, or whatever with your free arms – that should do the trick.” The king was really excited, and his limbs sounded like cicada song when they rubbed together like that. Light would never be able to enjoy the summer cicadas ever again. Light looked at Ryuk, and Ryuk looked at Light.

“What the hell, let’s see what it does.” Ryuk said, as he grabbed Light’s hand and led him over to a cave wall.

“Make sure you don’t drain yourselves and kill plenty of humans when you go back to replenish!” The king yelled, the cicada noises were getting louder.

“Even me?” Light wanted to make sure, asking and making sure and seeming stupid for it, was probably better than trying to replenish the realm with nothing to go on and ending up dead or damaged – their bonding still had to settle in some more.

“Even you, kiddo.” The king said. The nick-name rankled but being called kiddo by a being that was much older than his lover, who was _at least_ two thousand years older than Light himself, didn’t seem too bad in the grand scheme of things. Light also had lists upon lists of criminals he’d saved up for whenever he might need some emergency chew bones, so that wouldn’t be a problem, and with humans being humans, he would probably be able to expand that list even with the wear and tear.

As Ryuk pressed a gentle hand to Light’s chest, and Light pressed his to Ryuk’s, they both reached for the cave wall, and the small trickle that had started between them immediately re-directed and both of them could feel energy travel into the wall in a mad rush. As Light felt the energy from thousands of deaths run through him. It felt partially draining, but not bad, it was almost a little awkward just standing there with Ryuk while the king watched, but he was very glad this wasn’t anything like what they had done the night before – he would have spontaneously combusted by way of mortification if he’d gotten hard and desperate in front of someone other than Ryuk.    

They hadn’t really counted how long they stood around for, but eventually Light felt his own energy trickle start tapering off, so he removed his hand. It was like an elastic band snapped and Light collapsed backwards, suddenly very faint.

“I thought it wasn’t going to have any side effects?” Ryuk howled as he caught Light in his arms, it would have sounded loud, but the cotton that had filled up Light’s world and dulled everything made it seem very far away.

“I didn’t realize he’d actually acclimatized to having all that energy inside.” The king sounded apologetic, and so, so far away to Light, who could barely focus on the cave ceiling – did it look shinier?

“But he didn’t get any lifespan from killing!” Ryuk still sounded so mad, and Light reached a sluggish hand up to his neck to convey that he was still somewhat okay, but he missed, and it ended up hanging down awkwardly.

“We haven’t had a couple like you since before the wars, I’m entitled to forget shit, all right?” The king actually sounded peeved, and Light prayed that they didn’t have to dodge another rock, a rapid movement like that might just make him puke. “And I told you guys to only give up about half, so yeah, pay attention next time!” Definitely peeved then. Ryuk didn’t deign it with a response and crouched down supporting Light on his thigh as he held Light’s hand up to his own chest and put his other hand on Light’s heart. The trickle started and Light felt better already, it wasn’t really arousing, it was almost like when you were extremely thirsty, and you had a glass of cold water and could feel the water settle in your stomach – refreshing.

“C’mon, Light-o, get back to your sarcastic self.” Ryuk muttered desperately, with a fragility Light had never heard from anyone before. The feeling of freshness kept welling inside.

“His lifespan isn’t going up!” Ryuk suddenly shouted, desperately.

“That’s because you’re helping him heal with spiritual energy, dummy, you’ll only start giving him lifespan when he’s fully healed.” The king snarked as he rattled his chains impatiently.

“You remember that, but you didn’t remember that he’d acclimatize to the energy he stored up himself!?” Ryuk was being deeply belligerent, but Light could understand it, if this had been Ryuk in his arms he would have been worried as well – it was only too bad the world was still cotton and he had trouble making his body listen to commands.

“It’s been over four thousand years, give me a break, squirt!” The king howled back – Light was really glad the cottony feeling was still there, that shouting would have caused a headache otherwise. Actually, he did already have a headache now when he thought about it.

Eventually Light managed to sit up and actually focus his eyes on Ryuk, and the look of sheer relief on his mate’s face was a punch to the gut; someone who wasn’t family actually cared that deeply. It made a gust of warmth blossom in his chest as he finally felt capable of holding his own hand to Ryuk’s chest – they really were looking at forever, weren’t they?


	11. Seeking a home doesn't mean giving up your spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy aftermaths and L being annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MISLABELED MY DOCUMENTS - apparently I have 12 chapters for this fic, not 11, so there's one more to go for this installment! Woho! And I'll write the second one whenever my mental health allows it.

They had left shortly after Light had recovered enough to stand. The king offered several rewards and apologies, which Ryuk had ruthlessly accepted, and he’d pressed for more, which made Light proud; it was interesting to see their exchange go both ways. It wasn’t usual to see Ryuk be anything but physically, visually ruthless – this underhanded cutthroat side of his mate appealed to Light’s sense of self in a visceral way. Nu had also come in, which had prevented the fight from escalating, she calmed down both the king and Ryuk to where they parted on somewhat amicable terms, gave them some more knowledge about their situation. With the promises that when the realm was restored a grand abode would be built for Light and Ryuk to retire to when Light’s youthful appearance became problematic, age wise, in the human world, they left – drained and angry, but with more knowledge. Considering both Light and Ryuk had dumped a serious amount of energy into the realm already, and if they continued to do so on a regular basis, it would eventually start replenishing itself. The King wouldn’t have to be chained up and use his own power to forcibly keep the realm from imploding, which everyone, including Nu, had been completely unaware of – honestly, Ryuk had placed a bet with Deridovely that the old man was just being lazy. It explained why the king was so antsy for them to start.

When they exited the cave, which definitely become shinier, Light concluded, they exited to a completely different landscape: it looked like someone had taken a cosmic duster to the realm in a huge radius around the cave itself and in the place of dust and bones there were now jagged edges of gleaming black granite and dotted with bone-piles – not the picture of health Light had imagined, but a lot better than the sand pit it had been. Light couldn’t wait to shower, and Ryuk agreed with him. Ryuk muttered something about a faint hope of water showing up if they finally shoved enough spirit energy into this put to free the king. They left it up to Nu and the old man to explain the sudden changes to the other Shinigami, they were tired, cranky, dusty, and wanted to go home.

They still hadn’t gotten answers about that war the old man kept talking about; they decided it could wait until next time, they were just about done with everything right now. And it wasn’t like the king was going anywhere – both of them realized that joke was cruel, but it didn’t stop them from laughing. It was just about time for Light to have been done at university, and he needed to sneak in back home and get out of his winter clothes before anyone important saw him bundled up like a crazy person mid spring. Light realized that his clothes were extremely dusty but settled for shaking them off in the back yard and hoped that no one would notice the little brown flecks on the grass where larger debris had hit it and sucked the life out of the green blades. It was better than explaining to his mother why he needed his heftiest winter clothes in spring. Light, despite his exhaustion, tried to do some actual reading for his university classes after he arrived home and got changed, though he was already a good month ahead without trying. It never hurt to be prepared, especially if the king and Nu were planning more curveballs. He’d curled up on Ryuk’s lap, in bed, wearing some ratty pants he wouldn’t be caught dead in outside his bedroom – they were the epitome of comfort, but unlike a certain annoying detective, he knew the value of dressing for an occasion.

Of course, the second Light thought about curveballs the universe converged all it’s gleeful, inglorious tendrils and pushed; because leaving Light alone to dominate the world in peace from the comfort of Ryuk’s lap was apparently unacceptable. His phone dinged.

**You should join the investigation. University bores you. Everything bores you.**

And Light had to actively resist stabbing himself in the eyes with one of Ryuk’s claws; fucking L – it could only be him. Of course, the prick couldn’t leave well enough alone. Light had already been drained of energy once this day, literally, there was no need to add figuratively to that count.

**My father wished for me to stay at To-Oh. How did you get this number?**

Really, Light was incredibly happy about having chosen to stay at university, if this entire thing with Nu had happened under L’s watchful eye Light’s goose would probably already have been cooked, glazed and eaten. And all the things with Ryuk – a video of that would have been excessively hard to explain. They had taken pictures, on which Ryuk didn’t show up. Ryuk had wanted to save them, but Light had formatted the memory card without further ado after the viewing pleasure got old. It never really did, but watching himself be spread open like that, with nothing indicating why he was, left him looking like those sweaty messes on the Yaoi books Sayu kept sneaking into her room – especially the last one, where it was confirmed that Ryuk’s semen did show up on camera after ejaculation. Light had looked positively filthy, but his desperation for no one else to ever see him like that caused him to, reluctantly delete the photos.

“You’re blushing, Light-o.” Ryuk comments as he gently petted his mate down – still struggling with an ugly emotion chewing at the edges of his consciousness, still remembering how Light slumped over, lifeless.

“I was thinking about our pictures.” And they both knew exactly what pictures Light were referring to – the only pictures they had taken.

“I do wish we could have kept those, Light-o, they showed how good you are for me.” Ryuk murmured as Light snuggled even closer. “You take me so good,” Ryuk praises as he gently nuzzles his mate. Light saw how he looked – nothing like the polished veneer he presented, perfectly palatable, to the world. He looked like a deflowered virgin out of a fantasy hentai where the princess bit over more than she could chew – spread out and moaning as uncontrollable pleasure was wrung from her body. Light felt odd about that; because Ryuk did treat him like royalty in bed, and he had a fondness for feminine sounding pet-names, which Light adored, being called gorgeous and beautiful by a God was a rush. It just went against the grain Light had finely polished for himself; he was supposed to be a manly man, someone other men could look up to, someone women aspired to be with – yet this, the thing he’d stumbled into with Ryuk, made the thought of a wife, a family, taste like dust and boredom.

Maybe one day they would take more pictures, and Light would let Ryuk keep them. His phone beeped, and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to read the message, but he did so anyway; there was a morbid curiosity about what L had to say.

**Great deduction, Light-kun. I am the greatest detective in the world, finding your number didn’t rate. Come join me, you know you want to.**

Honestly, thinking about Ryuk and all the pleasures they experienced was much more entertaining than conversing with a persistent detective, but Light had to be careful; the bastard could probably trump something up and have a SWAT team outside of the door in minutes. Not that they would find anything – Light was spotless like that. He’d even dismantled the hidey-hole for his Death Note and given it to Ryuk to keep in his holster alongside his own; as mates they could do that, Nu had informed them as they left in a collective huff. Completely spotless.

Light felt that L would fit in really well with the organized criminal archetype they were reviewing in class; he planned everything, manipulated people, he was intelligent (and it didn’t _burn_ to admit that, it just stung, thank you very much), he approached Light, and he left minimal evidence, if none. Light also had a feeling he’d be into restraints somehow. Of course, a lot of those points were definitely something Light could identify with as well, but Light was certain he pulled it off better than L, and not just because of the Death Note, so there was still a sense of winning. 

**I want to honor my father. And you’re the only one who’s asked me to join an investigation in my entire life; it wasn’t that hard.**

Sent the message before he supplied the rest of what he wanted to say mentally: _And have time to get thoroughly shagged by my Shinigami boyfriend while meeting the demands of university, my family, and an entire realm that relies on me to kill people with a supernatural notebook to stockpile energy so they can revive themselves – oh and creating a better world at large. You don’t rate._ Light sighed and blocked the number; it was probably not going to do much, but there was a certain satisfaction in blocking the number of the number one detective on the planet. L was probably pushing his Kira percentage up above the fifties because he refused to kowtow to the greatness that was a clever hump-back in ratty clothing with a shitty attitude. Light realized, vaguely, that if he hadn’t had the support system that his family had provided, and now Ryuk, he might have ended up as a socially awkward overachiever who’s only selling point was his intellect. That thought was shoved aside, however, as Light, even before he began using the Death Note, had little use for ‘what if’ and ‘what could have been’ – he worked hard, set his goals, and made things happen by being flexible enough to adapt the path as necessary.

Light admitted that he was also a little ruthless, but he managed to hide it well – it wasn’t something he’d really thought about until they’d reached fourth or fifth grade – a girl had called him mean for being honest, and Light had to learn to polish his presentation to fit the palates of people. It was a rough start, he remembered – he wanted to be liked, and to have the power that came with social control, of course, his young mind didn’t have the vocabulary to express that at the time, but he did manage to get that girl on his good side again, and with her came her friends, which soon included their friends. Light had gotten adept at finding the people who were connected with the larger portions of a group and use them as a way in. His phone dinged again.

**Blocking my number won’t help.**

Light huffed as the latest message ticked in, Ryuk was giggling and offering no assistance at all – he thought the interplay between the two was hilarious it seemed. It didn’t stop Light from eventually succumbing to his exhausted state, because willpower only got you through so much, and asked Ryuk to shift them around so they could curl up under the covers together. Lights phone dinged again, and he was hesitant to check it as he’d finally curled up next to his mate and his eyes were just ready to close. Luckily, he did; it was his mother this time.

**Your father is doing well, I’ll be coming home this evening to sleep, change, and pack fresh clothes for him. We’ll order food when I get there. Love you kids! See you soon!**

By way of sentence structure, it looked as if his mother had sent the same text to both Light and Sayu – it was nice to get the update. Light felt a smidgeon of guilt for not having thought about his father since this morning; they’d had a full day, and it wasn’t even over yet. Light might deride a lot of things about humanity in general, but he was still very fond of his family; they were important. He set an alarm for Sayu’s return, which would be at about six in the afternoon – she attended her schools karate club five days a week. It was time to get some well-deserved rest.

“I’ve never been scared before today.” Ryuk admitted quietly as they settled down for a nap. “I’ve seen humans be scared, and I’ve loved causing it, but today I got to feel it myself.” That last part was mumbled into Light’s skin as Ryuk curled around his mate and hugged him close, just a little tighter than usual. Light, who had spent the entire séance floating on cotton, let him, as he would probably have been just as clingy himself if it was Ryuk; and wasn’t that a revelation. Light had never envisioned himself falling for someone; he’d envisioned himself picking the cream of the crop just because he was able to, and had, since his classmates began dating, started preparing himself for a lifetime of acting like he loved someone to seem normal.

“I think I’d be scared if it was you.” Light finally confessed. The response he got was Ryuk holding him even tighter. They drifted off like that, behind a locked door, under warm comforters, huddled together in a bubble of comfort.

Sayu came home in a whirlwind of excitement; Light was right, she’d gotten the message about their father doing better. Her entry into the house had startled Light awake, Ryuk as well – the alarm had gone by unnoticed. She had put away all her things and had gotten changed by the time a sleepy Light stumbled out of his room, still wearing the ratty pants. He explained away his appearance by saying he felt horrible – it worked. Ryuk was still floating right behind him, solid from the waist up and pressing close enough to where Light could feel the broad heat of his chest against his back – it seemed his collapse had affected Ryuk even more than his earlier words let on – Light felt cherished beyond belief, even if he looked like a wrung-out mess.

Sachiko came home and hugged her children close; both her and Sayu cried a little. Light just went along for the ride – his head was still a little fuzzy, but he was happy to see his mother safely home. With the honed instincts of a mother married to a stubborn man who had, together with her husband, produced a stubborn son, Sachiko made Light sit out the cooking and take care of himself. She also made him eat seconds before ordering him to bed. In his current haze, Light thought she actually looked a bit threatening with that wooden spoon, so he meandered off into bed as told.

It had been a weird day. They locked the door and fell asleep.


	12. Get on the grind and get your dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are fluff, and everything ends well, for now, because this is the last chapter of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me on this idiot ride of cheese, fluff, and marshmallows with cocoa powder on, because it's been real. Happy Birthday to me! Now go read my smut <3 Love y'all! The next series installment will happen after I've had my exams and my head stops feeling like an airballoon.

Light woke up on April 9th feeling much better than he had when he crashed into bed; his mother had the right idea – she usually did but admitting that was a pain sometimes. He nudged Ryuk awake, who had also fallen into a dead sleep, by peppering his grotesque face with soft kisses. Honestly, Light wondered why he’d even fallen for Ryuk when he looked the way he did, there was very little redeeming in the way of classical human beauty standards – yet there was something. The sharp angles and dangerous teeth had come to mean comfort; safety even. The oversized lips and demonic tongue had translated to pleasure. Those unnatural eyes had translated into acceptance and power. Honestly, Light knew he was a sick little puppy with his wires crossed somewhere, but Ryuk let him be as sick as he wanted, without having to even put on a sliver of that porcelain mask – he’d take that over physical beauty any day.

“Morning, Light-o.” Ryuk groaned, a warm, pleased sound. He rolled them over so Light was flat on his back, Ryuk settled between his thighs – pressed hot and heavy against Light’s hardening cock. “Feeling better I see.”

“So much better.” Light hummed as Ryuk started nuzzling and licking at his neck. Honestly, it was hard to remember how it felt to wake up alone; he kind of understood why people lived with the entire relationship bit now, but he also realized that finding someone as well suited as a blood thirsty death god amongst the flock of sheep that comprised most of the human population was miniscule. Light was glad he found his ugly, perfect mate – he would have been bored and miserable without him. Light looked at his alarm clock; it read 6:30 am.

“I think you have time to fuck me before I need to get up.” Light murmured happily – getting spread open and ravished sounded like a perfectly good start to the morning.

“As my mate commands.” Ryuk answered, softly. “My little hedonist.” The Shinigami whispered as he gently pushed Light’s knees up around his head, spreading his legs and curling his spine, perfect for consumption. And consume Ryuk did; lips and tongue went to work with vigor. Light melted into the bed, already soft, pliant with warmth from sleep, as he tangled a hand into Ryuk’s hair.

“You feel so good.” He murmured. “Just perfect for me.” He praised, loving how Ryuk took care of him, made sure his every desire was fulfilled. Ryuk rumbled something back, and the vibrations felt absolutely divine. Light almost contemplated having Ryuk’s tongue never leave his person; it was such a loss when they had to separate. After fumbling around for the lube and working Light into a soft state of readiness, Ryuk finally allowed himself to sink inside his mate – it would never get old, and watching Light take it so beautiful, still crumpled and soft from sleep, was fantastic in its own right.

It was slow going, and unhurried; Light didn’t need to get a move on until about eight, and waking up together, like this, taking pleasure from each other as they acclimatized themselves to the world again, a perfect morning indeed. Light loved to feel Ryuk inside, and sometimes he would just lay there, dazed, with his hands on his stomach, feeling his own body shift to accommodate Ryuk’s girth as his mate thrust inside, pulled out, thrust inside, pulled out. This time, however, Ryuk put his hand on top of Light’s as he continued moving.

“You always take me so good, Light-o, gorgeous, filled so full, and loving it.” Ryuk started cooing – watching his mate sink deeper into sensation. “Could fill you up forever, keep you on my cock, filled with come, leaking and drooling,” he sinful words continued, and Light turned his head into the pillow, lips between his teeth, blush working its way down to his pert nipples. They were begging for a bite or two; and Ryuk could never resist begging.  

“Harder.” Light whispered, muffled by the pillow, as Ryuk nipped at his chest.

“What was that, beautiful?” Ryuk whispered teasingly, knowing exactly what Light had said.

“Harder!” Light groaned, the volume almost being too high since the house was, again, filled with people.

“Clamp down on your pillow, darling,” Ryuk warned before he opened his maw and bit down around Light’s left pec with a vengeance. Light’s euphoric shout was barely muffled by the feathery pillow, and his entire body twitched. Ryuk spent some time laving at the wounds, picking at them with his tongue, tasting Light, as he worked his mates straining cock with one hand. He then, abruptly, bit down on the other side – matching each side gorgeously. Apparently Light really got off on pain – as Ryuk began the same treatment on the new bite, Light could barely stay still. Ryuk could feel his mate clench all the way down his cock, hear him sob into the pillow, as Ryuk coaxed Light with his fingers – watching the unbound spectacle his mate always made of himself when he was coming. The Shinigami was about to chase his own pleasure, but Light sluggishly removed the pillow from his face, revealing tear streaks and hazy eyes.

“Kiss me.” He demanded, voice strong despite his body still quaking. Ryuk almost did, but then he remembered that his mouth was smeared with Light’s blood. He was about to say something, but Light’s gaze sharpened. “Don’t be dumb, Ryuk.” Light growled as he pulled his mate down, new strength coming in handy, and oh _, oh_ – now Ryuk got it. His bloodthirsty little mate – he wanted to taste. That was hot.

“Now heal me,” Light moaned as he licked Ryuk’s lips and tongue clean of his own blood; Ryuk complied without thought. They connected again, like a punch to gut, and Ryuk could barely hang on as his orgasm hit with the strength of a flying boulder. He thrust twice, so hard, that Light could barely hang on, wild eyed as Ryuk lost his composure, before spilling inside his welcoming mate.

In the hazy aftermath he licked Light’s chest clean, adoring the newly scar-ringed, perky nipples. Light would probably end up looking like he’d been mauled if they kept this up; and the thought made Ryuk want to go again.

“Perfect way to start the day.” Light hummed eventually, as Ryuk lay on top of him, still trying to get his thoughts together. “Clean me up so I don’t have to change the sheets?” Light asked. Ryuk didn’t really reply, but he rolled over on his back, taking Light with him, and pulled his mate off his softening cock by superior strength alone, mourning the loss, turned Light around, and sat him directly onto his own face.

“Sloppy,” he commented, fondly. Light chuckled and reached a hand back, pushed a finger inside himself and felt some of the mess drip into Ryuk’s waiting mouth.

“Only for you.” He said imperiously, which was almost so out of place for getting your ass ate by your lover after a thorough ravishing and, it just about worked. Cleaning Light when he was messy and freshly fucked like this was always a treat; he was so open and puffy that Ryuk didn’t really have to do anything but lap at the rim, dragging globs of come and lube out with twists of his tongue. Ryuk almost missed when his mate was unsure and shy – it had been a delight to watch him learn, but this was more than enough to make it just an _almost_ ; Light was beautiful when he was confident. Light groaned as he stretched before leaning forwards, showing off how freshly fucked he really was, before gracefully climbing off the bed. Ryuk could feel himself twitch just looking at his gorgeous mate – if only they didn’t have things to do, and by they he mostly meant Light.

“Time to get the day started.” He looked back at Ryuk over his shoulder and the Shinigami almost choked; _death’s door_ his mate was gorgeous. Ryuk finally shook himself into action when Light began to pull on his pajama pants and shirt; with all his new scars it wasn’t too wise to pad into the bathroom without coverage Ryuk realized, and something unusually primal purred in satisfaction in the back of Ryuk’s mind. Light was _his_ , and all marked up to prove it.

Light got ready and dressed, Ryuk made himself presentable – even if he wasn’t visible to the general populace, he didn’t feel like breezing it without his pants and belt. Light had a morning class at 9:15, it was a forensics class coupled with a lab session after lunch. Sachiko went back to the hospital with fresh supplies, and Sayu went on her merry way, looking much more well rested than last night. Ryuk was dazed for a good while and didn’t really stop watching Light obsessively until about the midpoint of Light’s first class. Then he started doing laps around the lecture hall, which confirmed that Light was indeed ahead of his fellow classmates, as Light looked like he was the only one that didn’t look like he was lost at sea. The practical lab session was a introductory one that focused on lab safety and how to not contaminate the evidence – Ryuk could have placed a bet on the fact that Light would probably use this knowledge for evil – or a better world, depending on your perspective. Ryuk was very tempted to push over some beakers and other equipment just to shock people into action, but he knew Light would probably give him absolute hell for it, so he refrained, barely.

After their classes ended and they exchanged meaningless platitudes with people that had apparently heard of Light and his academic and tennis accomplishments and acted like intelligence was transferred through touch. Ryuk was almost tempted to rip the hands off one handsy dweeb and beat him with them – he’d heard the threat on a human movie – or was it a series – he couldn’t remember, but he liked it and wanted to try it at some point. Light bought a large bento box on the way home and headed for a secluded park area so he and Ryuk could eat in peace and talk – it got boring confining themselves to Light’s room for so long.

“We’re going to need to confuse L and give him something to cry about.” Light pondered out loud, Ryuk chuckled and picked up some food with his claws – he left that annoying chopstick business to Light. “Do you speak any other languages?” Ryuk finished chewing his food and laughed.

“Finally got around to asking about that, huh?” Ryuk teasingly nudged Light who tried really hard to scowl, but his good mood shone through anyway.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Light was cute when he was impatient.

“That’s a yes. Spanish, German, French, Tagalog, Hindi, Chinese and… I really don’t remember” Ryuk looked like he actually had to think about it. “My Hindi and Spanish might be severely outdated, maybe my German too…” Ryuk started musing out loud.

“Most recent language before Japanese.” Light prompted.

“English.” Ryuk answered immediately.

“After that?” Light prompted again, before he demolished the last bits of the bento box.

“French.” Ryuk was quick on the answer again.

“And you read these languages as well?”

“Yeah, I do. English better than French.” Ryuk offered up.

“What do you say about taking this show international?” Light said with a grin, as they had only managed to cobble together names from mostly Japanese and English-speaking newspapers and whatever articles that were translated by professionals – Light didn’t trust online translators as they might get the sentence structures wrong and he would end up writing the wrong name, which would defeat the entire purpose of Kira.

“ _I would be delighted,”_ Ryuk put on the snootiest English accent he could manage, which sounded silly enough to where Light snorted. They’d need some equipment, however, so Light grabbed his ‘snack-list’ of local criminals and got two of them to supply a total of five smart phones with pre-paid credit for both internet and regular features. Both Light and Ryuk took a giant chunk out of the criminal population in general by going to news outlets that were in all the languages Ryuk listed. His languages weren’t too dated, and online dictionaries helped fairly well. They played ‘one for you – one for me’ through a grand total of fifteen different outlets and called it a day, hoping the sheer randomness would keep L busy for a while. It was sort of nice, Light thought, to know that aside from ridding the world of criminals, the deaths were useful in another way. He didn’t have much love for the Shinigami realm or for most Shinigami in general, but it was a great way to keep the King off their backs, as he was absurdly powerful, even in chains, and had the help of a moving, all-seeing, highly intelligent rock with noise issues to back him up. Light respected Nu, but she also freaked him out, so he would insult her mentally to keep the creepy feeling at bay. Either way, things were looking up, and Light was building a life with his favorite being on two worlds.  

It was a good day – and they were happy.


End file.
